Far Cry:Equestria
by JonathanBML
Summary: Ajay Ghale va a equestria por razones desconocidas,ahora enfrentara nuevos retos y repeler una nueva amenaza , Puede haber de todo en este fic , pero mas la aventura , FIC CANON CON SB Y JONATHAN
1. Nuevo Mundo

**Far Cry: Equestria**

 **Probablemente vienes de mi publicación en Bronies mexico latino,Harmony radio o mama de button,bueno este fic es como un humano en equestria solo con el personaje principal ajay ghale asi que será crossover pero aclaro algo,esto pasa después del final de far cry 4 (Los que hallan jugado el juego me entenderán) asi que comenzemos**

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Mundo

POV: Punto de vista del personaje

PTV:Narrador

POV Ajay

Me despertaba después de una larga siesta que tuve en mi casa pero al despertar note que estaba en medio de un bosque algo sombrio asi que me levante del pasto donde estaba acostado,

¿Qué raro ,Sera un sueño?,Pense ya que yo recuerde estaba dormido en mi casa después de unos trabajillos que me había encargado la senda dorada,Como escoltar un camión blindado,en fin ,todo esto me dio cansancio y me dormi en mi casa (la hacienda ghale)

Despues de eso,me dispuse a revisar mi mochila,En mi mochila tenia:

La nota de Mama (No me sirve de tanto,ya que descansa con "Lakshmana"

Una Pistola 1911 (Ya que las demás armas las deje en casa)

Comida

Municion (de 1911)

Carnada

Mi kukri

Me dispuse a sacar mi kukri y cerre la mochila

-Aver que me encuentro- Pense mientras iva caminando por aquel bosque sombrio

Iva caminando por aquel bosque por mas de 15 minutos hasta que encuentro a lo lejos un pueblo estilo medieval, en fin,no se parecía nada a un pueblo de kyrat

-Bueno al menos hay civilización quisa me puedan orientar- dije mientras sacaba mi mapa de kyrat en el cual no indicaba donde estaba nisiquiera en las montañas nevadas

-Carajo!- Me queje mientras guardaba mi mapa y me dispuse a ir al pueblo

Despues de caminar por 5 minutos llegue a los limites del pueblo ,me encontraba un letrero cerca del pueblo que decía:

Bienvenidos a Ponyville

Poblacion:200 Ponys

-Es una Mierda?, Ponys? Me estarán jugando una broma?

-Bah,No me importa ire a pedir ayuda- Dije mientras caminaba el sendero de tierra que daba inicio al pueblo de "ponyville"

Cuando entre me quede sorprendido por lo que vi

Ponys de colores?,Habian de toda clase,ponys normales,unos con alas? Y otros con cuerno? ,Mierda,creo que Yogi y reggie me drogaron otra vez

Despues de eso una pony de melena amarilla y un pelaje rosado me señalo y dijo

UN MOUNSTRO!

Despues de eso toda la gente empezó a correr y a meterse en sus casas,en ese momento no sabia si reirme o llorar

Decidi ser neutral asi que me dispuse a caminar por aquel pueblo que yase desierto, veía caras de "Ponys" observándome desde sus ventanas,algunos los escuchaba diciendo ,que es esa cosa?,Nos hara daño?,En fin escuchaba cosas parecidas asi que me dispuse a observar no muy lejos de mi, Un árbol de "cristal" ¿?,Asi que pensé , ala mejor podría ser el gobernante aca asi que me dispuse a acercarme y tocar al complejo

-Spike,Abre la Puerta!-Oi una voz calmada que decía eso,como de mujer

-Ya voy Twilight!-Oi una voz como de niño diciendo eso

Despues de eso se abrió la puerta y de ahí veo a un tipo de "Dragon" podría decirlo de color purpura y sus escamas verdes ,después de eso el dragon me dijo

-Hola Criatura extraña,que se te ofrece?- Dijo mientras me veía extrañado

-Hola pequeña criatura,quien es la gobernante aquí?- Le dije a ese dragon supongo

-Que pregunta tan mas ridícula,pues es…-

El pequeño dragon fue interrumpido por un pequeño pony de pelaje lila y una melana cuidada de color morado ,algo que note fue que este tenia alas y cuerno,además que tenia unas estrellas en su trasero,creo que no había oído algo asi en la mitología kyrati

De repente La pony se asusto al verme y le dijo a su "dragon"

-SPIKE VETE ES UN MOUNSTRO!,LLAMA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA AHORA!-

Despues de eso la "Pony" Me lanzo algo,No Se lo que es ,de repente me rodea un aura purpura sobre mi cuerpo

-Ahora mientras llega la princesa me asegurare de que no hagas ningún daño a nadie-

Dijo con Tono desafiante,ahora pierdo la consciencia,Mierda,Como una pony me venció?,Esto es de otro mundo,empiezo a ver todo en negro

Hasta que perdi mi consciencia

Este es un Nuevo Mundo

 **Espero que les halla gustado ,el fanfic es 100% hecho por mi,Jonathan,Se aceptan criticas EXCEPTO LAS DE (este fanfic es el mas raro,Es una mrd,etc) preferiblemente criticas constructivas gracias intentare hacer 1 capitulo cada 1 semana o menos Gracias!**


	2. Saliendo del Castillo

**Que tal chicos mejorare la redacción,este es el capitulo 2 del fic,yo se que es raro pero nimodo,lo hare hasta el final,1 capitulo por semana ya saben** **bueno comenzamos el fic**

 **Capitulo 2:Saliendo del Castillo**

 **Antes una introducción al personaje**

 **Ajay Ghale,un hombre de 26 años nacido en kyrat un país del Himalaya,pero es nacionalizado estadounidense,Nunca supo nada de su padre,Su madre huyo con el a a la edad de 3 años ,Ahí se crio durante años hasta que su madre muere de cáncer de mama,la ultima voluntad de su madre era llevarla con una tal "laksmana" cosa que hizo el ,regreso a su país natal,se unió a un grupo rebeldista y logro derrocar el régimen de un rey**

 **Ahora si vamos al grano**

POV:Ajay

Empiezo a despertarme,veo borroso,no recuerdo nada ,solo recuerdo que esa pony me lanzo un "hechizo" que hizo que me quedara inconsciente,genial esto puede ponerse peor?

Despierto y me doy cuenta que estaba acostado en una cama ,en un pequeño cuarto

Este era bonito sus paredes eran azules,estaba un estante con mis cosas que tenia en la mochila entre otras cosas

Me levante de la cama y agarre mis cosas y las guarde en la mochila (que estaba debajo de la cama)

Guarde todo excepto la 1911 que esa me la lleve en mi mano por si necesito abrir fuego contra esos ponys

Despues me puse la mochila en mi espalda y empeze a inspeccionar el lugar ya que la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta decidi salir

Veo unas sillas con 6 simbolos extraños ,eran manzanas,globos,mariposas,una nube con un rayo arcoíris,unos diamantes y el símbolo que tenia la pony que me inconscientizo

Despues de eso oigo un ruido que venia desde lejos asi que decidi ponerme a cubierto atrás de una maceta

POV:STARLIGHT GLIMMER

Venia de una junta con trixie,fue divertida ella haciendo sus tonterías y yo riéndome como siempre

Entre al castillo de Twilight y tenia la esperanza de encontrarme a Twilight o a sus amigas

-Twilight?,Hola?,Chicas?

No había respuesta,supongo que se habran ido a un retiro de amistad,no me importa tanto

Decidi ir a la sala principal y al ver que no había nadie dije

-Esto no puede ser mas raro

POV:AJAY

Oigo una voz asi que decidi asomarme por la maceta y veo una pony con una melena morada y verde de pelaje entre rosa y morado con otro símbolo en su trasero

Estaba gritando Twilight,Quien será?,Su amiga?,decidi hacer lo que hago siempre.

Amenazar

Sali de mi cobertura y rápidamente atrape a la pony

POV:STARLIGHT

De repente salió una extraña criatura de una maceta,esta me atrapo y me estaba apuntando con una cosa extraña nose lo que sea pero estoy asustada

El tipo decía cosas como de quien soy y como salir del castillo cosa que no le respondi ya que estaba muy asustada

POV:AJAY

La amenaza diciéndole que le iva a disparar si no me decía quien era y como salía fue en ese entonces que puse mi dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar ,en ese momento le dije

-Dime como te llamas y te asegurare tu vida

La pony me respondió asustada

-Sss, Starlight Glimmer

Muy bien starlight dime como salgo de esta fortaleza le decía mientras le apuntaba con mi 1911

-Es el..el castillo de ..de la princesssa Twilight

-Bien

Me dispuse a guardar mi arma en mi mochila ya que había obtenido respuestas por parte del animal

-Bien Starlight gracias por decirme,donde esta la salida?

-Por..por aquí-Decia la pony ya calmándose del susto

La segui com unos 2 minutos ,ambos hicimos un gran silencio,ya que no tenia nada que decir hasta que llegamos a la puerta y ella rompió el silencio

-Aquí es

-Gracias Starlight

-De nada,como te llamas?

-Ajay,Ajay Ghale

Despues de decirle mi nombre me fui de aquel inmueble

Creo que me pase,solo es un pony indefenso,me pregunto si en este mundo hay armas,no creo,asi que me decidi a explorar aquel pueblo

No faltaba cuando me veian los ponys se asustaban y corrian a sus casas

Esta vez me rei un poquito,asi que decidi explorar mas ese pueblo

POV:Starlight Glimmer

Que habrá sido eso?,porque me amenazo?,será peligroso?,debería decirle a twilight?

Me quede observando desde la entrada del castillo como aquella criatura que se llamaba ajay,caminaba en ponyville

Aunque los demás ponys lo vieron y se asustaron , realmente es peligroso?

Nolose será cuestión de tiempo,le dire a twilight cuando venga

-1 HORA DESPUES-

NARRADOR

Ya era el atardecer ,los ponys empezaban a cerrar sus casas,ya no vieron mas a la criatura extraña

Vemos a las mane 6 ,llegando al castillo después de un inconveniente de amistad que tuvieron

-Podriamos hacer una super fiesta?-Decia pinkie emocionada

-No pinkie,no es tiempo de fiestas,tengo que ver que paso con aquella criatura que captura

-Capturaste una criatura? Decia Dash con un tono desafiante

-Si,nose si era peligroso

-Querida ,será una criatura del bosque everfree. Decía rarity con su mismo tono de voz

-Nolose,nunca había oído de esas criaturas,nisiquiera se si están en equestria

-Pero que dices twilight,tu sabes todo- Decia Fluttershy con su lindo tono timido

-Nolose ,no porque sea princesa quiere decir que lo sepa todo-

-Le informaras a celestia sobre esto? Decia Applejack dudosa

-Si es necesario,lo hare- decía twilight mientras abria las puertas del castillo

Rapidamente Starlight fue corriendo hacia twilight diciéndole

-twilight,Twilight algo muy raro paso – decía glimmer gritando

-Tranquilizate starlight,cuéntanos que paso – Decia mientras calmaba a la pony con sus casco

-Una criatura,nose si la conozcas ,se llamaba Ajay,sestaba en el castillo y me amenazo

-QUE?-Decian las Mane 6 al unisono

-Dijo que si no le decía quien era me iva a …quitar la vida ,me decía esas cosas raras mientras me apuntaba con una cosa extraña

-Por celestia lo que me faltaba- Dijo Twilight con un facehoof

 **Y bien chicos subiré el capitulo 3 la otra semana,comenten en las publicaciones de facebook que tal la historia y la redacción ,CADA CAPITULO CONTENDRA MINIMO 900 PALABRAS ASI QUE GRACIAS POR LEER ;) YA SABES SI NO ME CONOCES SOY JONATHAN EDITOR DE PAGINAS COMO: BRONIES MEXICO LATINO,HARMONY RADIO,MAMA DE BUTTON Y EL RINCON DE LUNA,HASTA PRONTO**


	3. Hize mucho ruido

**Que tal este es el capitulo 3 de Far Cry:Equestria**

 **Muchos me criticaron como twilight dejo a ajay asi nadamas bueno en este capitulo se los explicare comenzamos**

 **ADVERTENCIA:ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA UN POCO DE GORE 10% O 15% PORR AHÍ SE RECOMIENDA DISCRESION**

 **CAPITULO 3:HIZE MUCHO RUIDO**

PTV:NARRADOR

Vemos a las mane 6 preguntandole a Twilight

-Porque lo dejaste ahí como si nada?-Decia Dash

-Se supone que ese hechizo lo mantendría inconsciente por mucho tiempo,me confiaba mucho pero creo que resistió el hechizo,pero como?

Aquella Pony alicornio decidió que encontrarían a aquella extraña criatura

-Spike ,ya enviaste la carta a la princesa celestia?- Le preguntaba dicha alicornio al pequeño dragon (que se encontraba con ellas)

-Pues si pero no me ha contestado,quisa andara ocupada

Despues de decir esa frase el dragon pequeño,todas optaron por ir a buscarlo por todo ponyville incluido starlight,por lo cual se separaron las 7

POV:AJAY

Ya estaba por hacerse Noche,He estado caminando por unas horas sin rumbo ,sigo teniendo mi 1911 en la mano

Veo un granero a lo no muy lejos de donde yo estaba ,asi que decidi ir a correr ahí

Tarde unos 6 minutos en llegar a la entrada de aquel granero asi que me dispuse a observar

Tenia bastantes referencias a las manzanas, aunque había un letrero que decía

"Bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres:Las mejores manzanas de Ponyville"

Supongo que será una granja de manzanas asi que decidi ir a inspeccionar

Habian Arboles con manzanas pero en abundancia ,que hermoso nunca había visto algo parecido.

Logre a observar una casa del árbol que estaba no muy lejos del granero ,decidi acercarme,tenia un corazón arriba de la puerta y por curiosidad,me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

No había nadie solo unas cajas y varias fotos de ponys recalcando ese tatuaje en el trasero

Despues de ver las fotos me dispuse a hacer lo que hacia siempre "saquear las cajas"

Encontre un scooter,varios juguetes ,pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención era un libro que decía "DIARIO"

Decidi agarrar dicho libro,pero ya no tenia tiempo de leerlo y me lo guarde en mi mochila

Decidi ir al granero asi que fui corriendo

Ya era completamente de Noche,Las estrellas estaban por doquier del cielo

Lo que mas me llamo la atención era la luna,esta era mas grande y tenia los hollos que formaban la cabeza de una pony

Decidi ir al granero y me acerque un poquito,claro sin hacer ruido,pero oi unas voces,no alcanze a oírlas del todo,asi que me agache y fui a una ventana de donde provenían esas voces

Escuchaba esto:

-Donde esta tu hermana Applebloom?

-Dijo que iria a buscar una extraña criatura con sus amigas

-Supongo que será problemas de amistad no big mac?

-Eeyup

Parece que oia la voz de una niña,de una anciana y un hombre,eso no importa,había hablado la voz de la niña de una criatura,se referirá a mi?

Empuñe firmemente mi 1911 y me fui agachado con tal de que no me vieran hacia mas atrás del granero

Despues viene lo feo.

Estube cerca de un bosque y creo que alcanze a ver unos ojos verdes sobre los arboles

Despues esa criatura salió del árbol

NO sabia como decirlo,era un tipo lobo de madera gigantesco que venia hacia mi

Asi que me dio adrenalina y rápidamente la 1911 la equipo en mi mano

-Aquí vamos de nuevo

Empeze a disparar contra el lobo,me cargue unas 8 balas que son las que ocupa cada cargador de mi pistola,aunque lo que me preocupo esque el lobo seguía viniendo hacia mi y seguía con vida

Empeze a recargar mi pistola,claro que se recargarla corriendo aunque es algo complicado,pero lo logre,le jale el magazine y volvi a disparar mas balas contra ese lobo

PTV:NARRADOR

Ante tantos ruidos ,provenientes de la pistola aquellos ponys se asustaron por dichos ruidos

Granny:Que se olle?

-No lo se abuela,me preocupa esto – decía la potranca que estaba debajo de la mesa

POV:AJAY

Viene lo desgarrador,El lobo me atrapo

Aquí viene el dolor de siempre

El lobo empezó a morderme de una manera horrible me mordió mi brazo izquierdo,me salía sangre por todo el brazo,el dolor era tremendo pero lo podría aguantar

Despues dispare otra bala al lobo y me fui corriendo ya que lo distrajo

El braso me estaba sangrando ,ya se veía mi herida,dolia mucho pero lo podría aguantar

El lobo volvió a acorralarme y lo que hizo fue desgarrarme toda la piel de mi brazo,quedando algunos de mis huesos al descubierto

Yo ya no podía aguantar mas y hize lo que me enseñaron,

A curarme

Agarre un palo que estaba tirado y empeze a ponérmelo en la herida y tratar de componer mi hueso

Se que dolia pero al menos compuso el hueso

Despues ya no podía aguantar mas ,de pronto oigo una voz femenina con acento sureño que decía

-Tanta ayudas necesitas viejo?

Despues de eso vi un acto de heroísmo por parte de la pony

Esta empezó a dominar al lobo por unas cuerdas y lo amarro aunque el lobo parecía mas fuerte

De pronto vienen unas 5 ponys

Una era rosada,otra blanca,otra celeste otra amarillo claro y la ultima era la pony morada que me "inmovilizo" cuando entre a este mundo

-No temas AppleJack vamos a ayudarte- decía la pony lila mientras galopaba con sus amigas

En ese momento me inmovilizo el lobo,mi 1911 se tiro ,un poco lejos de mi,sentía que estaba perdido

Fue entonces que las ponys empezaron a pelear contra el lobo,la pony de melena arcoíris golpeaba al lobo,mientras que las otras ponys hizieron lo mismo,excepto la pony de amarillo claro,Que esta parecía estar asustada por lo que se escondió por debajo de una piedra

Pasaron unos minutos y las ponys lograron derrotar al lobo,una vez derrotado solo se le caian los troncos al lobo

La pony color naranja con sombre de vaquero se acerca a mi

-Estas bien dulzura?-Decia con su toño sureño

-Creo que si,aunque estoy sangrando- Le dije mostrándole la herida

-Creo que ya se que hacer-Decia la pony morada mirando de reojo a la pony "miedosa" que ya se estaba acercando donde estaba

-Tu solo descansa-Decia la pony morada ,en ese momento me quede dormido

Creo Que Hize Mucho Ruido.

 **Y bien chicos el capitulo salió antes de lo planeado,que tal la redacción?,este capitulo contiene 1000 palabras o mas,asi que espero que les haya gustada,reviews de cómo fue la redacción y que quieren en el otro capitulo**

 **Adios ;)**


	4. Cutie Mark Crusaders

**Chicos ,he estado leyendo sus criticas leo todas sur reviews,y si lo quieren borro este fic,es a decisión de ustedes,Debido a la pésima redacción,si quieren que continue incluiré minimo 3.000 palabras por capitulo,es a decisión de ustedes,Borro el fic o lo continuo**

 **Comenzamos**

 **Capitulo 4:Cutie Mark Crusaders**

POV:AJAY

Despertaba de ese gran sueño,recuerdo que ese lobo de madera me acribillaba,aunque creo que esa pony llamo a sus amigas y lo derrotaron

Despues de pensar ,empiezo a abrir mis ojos.

Estaba en un cuarto,pero estaba al lado mio una ventana

Miro por la ventana,era la granja donde me ataco el lobo,parecía que acaba de amanecer

En ese momento entran las 7 ponys que había visto ayer,incluido la pony que amenaze en el castillo

En ese momento seguía acostado en la cama ,pero quería hablar con las ponys por lo cual,no me levante de la cama

-Nose que decir,digo pensábamos que eras peligroso pero al ver eso…-Decia aquella pony morada que me vio peleando contra el lobo

-Aunque se que nosotras terminamos dándole una paliza a esa bestia –Decia la pony de melena arcoíris

-Creo que empezamos con el casco izquierdo,asi que opinas podemos empezar bien de nuevo?-Dijo aquella pony morada que me acercaba el casco

Yo puse mi mano en su casco estrechándolo,aunque parecía a ella dificultarle por el hecho de que tengo una mano y ella un casco

-Bueno y porque ahora confias en mi?-Le pregunte a aquella pony

-Porque vimos que ese lobo iva a atacar la granja,normalmente no salen del bosque everfree,pero se nos hizo algo extraño,vimos tu pelea,fue muy impresionante,pero al ver que estabas sangrando decidimos,,intervenir-Dijo en tono serio la pony

-Bueno,en fin,me podrían decir sus nombres?-Les dije mirando a aquel grupo

-En fin Yo me llamo Twilight Sparkle-Dijo la pony lila

-Yo soy rainbow dash!,la maz veloz de equestria-Decia la pony mientras aleteaba

-Yo soy Rarity esa ropa que tienes me gusta mucho es un toque divino –Decia la pony de color blanco que admiraba mis guantes

-Yo soy Applejack ,Gracias por salvar mi granja de ese timberwolf-Decia la pony naranja de acento sureño mientras me estrechaba su casco

-YO-SOY-PINKIE-PIE-QUIERES-UNA-FIESTA-PORQUE-YO-SI-DEBERIAMOS-DARTE-UNA-FIESTA-DE-BIENVENIDA-ESPERA-NO-SE-ASUSTARON-LOS-DE-PONYVILLE-AL-VERTE-PERO-IGUAL-HAREMOS-UNA-FIESTA-Decia Super rápido esa pony de color rosado,Supongo que esta loca por las fiestas

-Yo emmm soy (Fluttershy)-Decia muy bajo la pony timida de color amarillo,aunque la llegue a escuchar

-Y ella es Starlight glimmer verdad?-Decia apuntando a la pony que estaba en un rincón sin decir nada

-Si,asi es-Decia Twilight

-Bien ahora donde esta mi pistola?-Decia mientras me levantaba de la cama

-Te refieres a esta,cosa?-Decia Twilight mientras levitaba mi 1911

Tome la pistola y empeze a pensar,tengo que tener una vivienda no puedo ser mantenido

-Applejack,creo que esta es tu granja,puedo trabajar aquí?-Le decía a la pony

-Con gusto caramelo,oh espera crees que puedes andar con esa,herida?-Dijo haciendo incapie,mientras señalaba a mi herida,que ya estaba vendada,nose quien me la vendo pero no importa

-Si,esto no es nada-Dije mientras me fui agradeciendo a las ponys por eso

Y asi estuve trabajando como 2 horas,Applejack me enseñaba a como sacar las manzanas de los arboles,Era muy extraña pero lo hize a la manera humana,sacarlos con la mano,igual era tardado pero lo logre ,recogi manzanas por ese tiempo,ya estaba algo cansado aunque aun era de dia,le dije a la pony

-Puedo descansar?-Le dije avergonzado a AJ

-Claro caramelo,Podrias ir a la casa club que esta ahí?,Te habla mi hermana-Me dijo señalando a una casa del árbol la que había robado ese diario aunque no lo leere por falta de tiempo

Le dije que ok y me fui a la casa del árbol ,abri la puerta y lo que me encuentro es una de las cosas mas hermosas que he visto

Eran 3 Potrancas,Una de melena morada con pelaje naranja,otra de melena roja con pelaje amarillento,aunque esta tenia un moño y la que mas me parecía hermosa,era la pony blanquesina como un malvavisco,no sabria describir su melena

-Les dije chicas que era real-Dijo aquella pony con el moño que se acerco a mi

-Valla Applebloom sabíamos que no mentirías-Dijo La pony naranja

-Emm,Hola niñas?-Les dije a las 3 potrancas algo avergonzado

-HHola,como te llamas-Dijo aquella pony color malvavisco,co una voz tierna acercandoce a mi

-Ajay,Ajay Ghale-

-Que extraño nombre,en fin quieres unirte al club de las cutie mark crusaders?,Mi nombre es Applebloom,ella es scootaloo y ella es sweetie belle-Dijo señalando a aquellas potrancas

-Pues aver-Les dije

En ese momento agarro un libro de reglas y creo que oia esto

-Como miembro oficial de las cutie mark crusaders,prometes por nada pero por nada del mundo traicionar a tu club?-Decia Sweetie belle leyendo tal libro

-Pues,,Si?-Dije dudoso

En ese momento las ponys celebraron que yo me uniera a su club

-Y que vamos a hacer hoy Applebloom?-Dijo Scootaloo preguntándole a dicha pony

-Hoy vamos al muelle a pescar-Dijo mientras se alistaban

Yo por mi parte dije que las acompañaría,aunque en fin.

 _ **RECALCO QUE YA OBTUVIERON SUS CUTIE MARKS ,SOLO VAN DE PASEO AL MUELLE PARA EVITAR MALOS ENTENDIDOS**_

Y asi estuvimos caminando como por 30 minutos hasta llegar a tal muelle

En ese momento Applebloom estuvo pescando

Scootaloo estaba acomodando los peces que les daba Applebloom en una bolsa

Sweetie belle solo parecía estar observando,no hacia nada

En ese momento,Sweetie cae al agua,Si,el muelle estaba hondo

No lo pensé 2 veces y salte al agua

-Sweetie! Agarrate de mi mano!-Le dije mientras la puta corriente quería arrastrarme pero me agarraba de un palo

Sweetie se acerco a mi,se agarro de mi mano,parecía batallar,Por otra parte, Applebloom y Scootaloo pedían auxilio,aunque no había ningún solo pony

-No te sueltes de mi!-Le gritaba a Sweetie que ya estaba asustada

Cabe recalcar que el muelle estaba por una cascada

Se rompio el palo donde me sostenía ,la corriente era tan fuerte,fue en ese momento que Applebloom y scootaloo venían con una cuerda

-Agarren a Sweetie!-Les gritaba

-Pero y tu?-Decia Scootaloo preocupada

-No importa,tu solo agarrala!-Le dije gritando

Sweetie se solto y agarro de las cuerdas ella logro subir

Yo por mi parte,jamás podrían conmigo ya que soy mucho peso ,asi que lo que hize fue,Que de ese pequeño palo,Me solte.

La corriente era sumamente fuerte y pues,hacia absolutamente todo mi puto esfuerzo

Ya estaba cansado pero ya estaba lejos de peligro,ahora estoy en el agua tranquila,logro subir al muelle donde estaban las 2 potrancas,Pero y Sweetie ?

En ese momento les pregunte ,que donde estaba Sweetie belle, a lo que ellas me dijeron que no saben ,que se distrajeron y ya no estaba

Fue en ese momento que me fui corriendo a un bosque que estaba por ahí (ya que había visto unas pisadas)

Corri como por unos 6 minutos y logre encontrarla en medio de ese bosque

No podría creerlo,Un pony macho estaba queriendo secuestrar a la potranca

Sweetie estaba asustada y al mismo tiempo se resistía,yo ya no aguanto mas,odio que maten a civiles,sobre todo a niños peor

Saque mi 1911 y a ese malnacido,le di un puto disparo en la cabeza

Sweetie estaba super asustada,Le dije que se tranquilizara,pero me pregunto ,Quien era ese tipo?

 **Hasta aca el capitulo de hoy 1.100 palabras ,Ya les dije reviews,si quieren que continue el fic o lo borro por la redacción pesima**

 _ **ACLARO QUE CUANDO OCURRIO LO DEL LOBO YA SE LES HABIA EXPLICADO A LA FAMILIA APPLE,ASI QUE DECIDIERON OLVIDARSE DEL TEMA,PARA ACLARARLO**_


	5. Llamada Real

**No dejare este fanfic,lo acabare, , asi que disculpen bastante la tardanza,pero estoy de vacaciones asi que disfruten este capitulo con nueva redacción**

 **Capitulo 5:Llamada Real**

 **POV AJAY**

(Venia de rescatar a aquella pony blanquesina , Ella se había quedado dormida mientras la cargaba , pesaba poco como 10 kg en fin , Caminaba por el sendero de aquel bosque , llevaba a la potra en mis brazos )

Horas después había llegado a la granja , Se preguntaran como supe el camino , Solo improvise , en fin , Llegue a la granja todavía cargando a aquella pony en mis brazos , veía a lo lejos a AJ , Rarity , Twilight , a AB y ST

En ese momento llego al sitio , ellas empezaron a … como decirlo… aliviadas de que regresara con vida

Rarity:Oh querido , gracias por salvar a mi hermana , te lo agradezo mucho (mientras esta empezaba a quitarme a la potra de mis brazos)

Ajay:No es nada , Solo quería ayudar

Twilight: Parece que a pesar de no ser de Equestria tienes mucho corazón

Ya era atardecer , me despedi de ambas chicas , Twilight fue la primera en irse , antes de que se fuera Rarity , le pregunte:

Donde Dormire?

A lo que ella me respondió

Pues , en agradecimiento a salvar a mi hermana te dejare dormir en la boutique carrousel

(Lo se , ese nombre pareze ridículo , pero acepte , y asi caminamos , cruzamos el pueblo , ya era de noche , no había tantos ponys en el pueblo , pero ellos ya no me tenían miedo , desconozco porque pero al menos quite esa presión de mi cabeza , caminamos como por 15 minutos en un silencio incomodo , hasta que yo rompi el silencio)

Ajay: Y como es tu … boutique o casa o lo que sea

Rarity: Oh..que bueno que lo preguntas , yo soy una famosa diseñadora en ponyville , diseño vestuarios para los ponys , aunque el tuyo no es tan… elegante

(Elegancia? … pero si solo llevo mis tenis azules , mi pantalón de mezclilla , mi chamarra cian con cierres amarillos , y mis guantes cafes , a mi nunca me gusto lo elegante )

Despues de eso no me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la boutique … valla es bonita , ella la abrió y yo me dispuse a entrar

Sweetie estaba dormida asi que rarity subio al segundo piso junto con ella cargandola con su magia

Yo estaba observando todo lo que rarity tenia ,Vestidos de ponys , ropa de ponys, a quien engaño?, todo era ropa y vestidos en maniquíes

Rarity baja diciéndome

Rarity : Sweetie ya esta dormida , tenemos que dormir

Ajay : Igual tengo sueño (bostezando) Me hace falta un descanso

Rarity : No sientes incomodidad con esa … herida? (decía señalándome mi herida )

Ajay : No , para nada , he sufrido peores

Rarity : Bien entonces vámonos a dormir (Bosteza y luego entra a un cuarto pero antes de cerrar la puerta dice)

Rarity: En ese cuarto te puedes dormir (Señalando al cuarto que estaba a la derecha del suyo supongo…)

Ajay: G- Gracias

En ese momento cierra la puerta y yo me dispongo a ir a ese cuarto

Era normal, pareciera que era de visitas , en fin , me acoste en una cama que estaba en un rincón , mientras estaba acostado dije :

Vida

Nose porque dije eso pero lo ignore , y me dormi.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Desperte de golpe , no recuerdo porque , pero ya era de dia , asi que me dispuse a salir del cuarto y salir abajo

Rarity : Ajay ven aca! (Decia con una voz elegante y de confianza)

Me dispuse a ir de donde venia la voz , era la cocina

Estaba rarity preparando el almuerzo , SB estaba sentada , ella me hablo

SB: Hola Ajay , (se abalanza sobre mi) G-Gracias por salvarme

Ajay : N-no es nada … (nose porque pero me sonroje levemente)

Sweetie vuelve a la mesa , yo igual me siento al lado de ella

Rarity nos da la comida consistía en esto

Para SB : Un Huevo con un , perejil?

Para mi : Un Huevo formando una carita sonriente ,Como mierda la hizo?

En fin me dispuse a comer

Estaba rico ,Sweetie comia a velocidad normal , yo un poco rápido

Rarity se sienta y me llama diciendo

Rarity: Olle Ajay cuéntame mas de donde vienes?

Ajay : Pues de Kyrat, un país en el Himalaya

Rarity : Y como es el Himalaya?

Ajay : Es una región muy nevada , porque crees que llevo esta chaqueta? (decía mientras le señalo a mi chaqueta)

Rarity : Bien , supongo que por el frio aunque no se que decir de tu ropa …

Ajay: Bah no te preocupes la he usado siempre (Excepto cuando me desnudaron en Shanath no quiero recordar eso)

SB : Y tienes cutie mark?

Ajay: Son esas cosas que están en sus flancos?

Ambas me asienten

Ajay : No , los humanos no tenemos Cutie Mark

SB : Y como obtienen su talento especial?

Ajay : Es algo difícil de explicar

Y asi me estuvieron preguntando sobre como era mi mundo , que edad tengo , porque visto ropa todo el tiempo ,etc ,etc como por unos 20 minutos hasta que vino la pregunta sorpresa .

SB: Y que comen los humanos?

Ajay :Este… (No puedo decirle que carne, se enfadaría o se asustaría , ya se!)

Ajay: Frutas y verduras…

SB:Valla interesante

En ese momento tocan el timbre de la boutique

Rarity va a abrir y se encuentra con Twilight y sus amigas

Ellas galopan hacia mi y me dice

Twilight : Ajay tenemos que irnos a canterlot!

Ajay: Porque y donde queda?

Twilight:Nos habla la Princesa Celestia! Es urgente

Ajay :Ok (me levanto solo para ser detenido por Sweetie Belle)

SB:Regresa pronto si? (Decia con una cara tierna)

Ajay:Lo prometo pequeña Potra (Le acaricio el pelo y me voy)

Salimos de la boutique ,Rarity también

Ajay:Y Sweetie?

Rarity:Descuida sus padres vendrán a cuidarla

Ajay:Ok entonces vamos a la aventura (Saco mi 1911 y le jalo el magazine )

 **Bien chicos esto fue todo tardare menos en sacar el otro capitulo les esta gustando la historia? En fin gracias y adiso**


	6. Celestia

**Chicos este es el capitulo 6 de Far cry equestria , Comenzamos**

 **Capitulo 6 : Celestia**

Llegamos a la estación de tren , pareze que los ponys ya no me tienen miedo , supongo que era cuestión de tiempo de que dejaran de temerme , bueno , en fin , pagamos los boletos , la moneda de aquí se llaman "bits" , valla de nada me servirán estas rupias , en fin , subimos al tren , Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos , Estaba Starlight glimmer aquí , lo confesare … , ella es hermosa , con sus ojos azules como el mar , esa sonrisa , ese peinado , esa actitud , me gusta , pero somos diferentes especies , en eso influirá?

Paso 1 Hora , habíamos llegado , nadie decía nada , nos bajamos , vi la ciudad , era canterlot

Ajay: Vida , Vida

Que Carajos estoy diciendo? , eso no tiene ningún sentido

Fluttershy : Algo pasa?

Ajay : Nada , no es importante

Ella asintió y seguimos nuestro camino , Rarity veía la " encantadora " ropa que veía , vestidos y todas esas mierdas , Twilight estaba concentrándose en el camino y Starlight? , Bueno ella solo me esta viendo que estará pensando?

POV STARLIGHT GLIMMER

Me estoy quedando viendo a Ajay , se me hace … Bonito?

El tiene buen carisma y a pesar de que me amenazo en el castillo , confio en el , siento que me gusta , espera Starlight no te puede gustar es otra especie …

POV AJAY

Bueno no me importa , habíamos llegado al castillo , unos guardias lo custodiaban , estos dejaron pasar a las chicas excepto a mi quienes ellos me apuntaron con sus lanzas , confirmado no hay armas de fuego en este mundo.

Guardia : ATRÁS CRIATURA EXTRAÑA

Twilight : Viene con nosotros!

Guardia : Pero princesa Twil…

Twilight: Que viene con nosotros!

Este bajo la guardia de su lanza , pero me hizo una seña como la de " te estoy vigilando " , en fin caminamos por el castillo , un largo castillo , mientras caminábamos estaba pensando

Quien era el que quería secuestrar a sweetie?

Para que la querrian?

Malditas preguntas me invaden mi puto cerebro , en fin , llegamos a unas puertas muy anchas y largas , Twilight las abrió y entramos

Esa habitación tenia 2 tronos , uno con un sol y otro con la luna.

En esos 2 tronos estaban sentadas … las princesas? Supongo yo , una era de color blanco , muy alta quisa mas alta que yo , la otra era mas chaparra , esta era de azul oscuro , me gusta su melena de la noche

Las chicas hacen una reverencia a celestia , Rarity me mira enojada y yo hago lo mismo , no debería hacerlo , ni siquiera es mi diosa

Ajay: H-Hola su majestad?

Celestia: Twilight

Twilight: Si , princesa?

Celestia : El humano es peligroso?

Twilight: No ,no lo es

Ajay: Espere , como sabe que soy un humano? Y a que se debe nuestra presencia?

Celestia: Veras… ( ella empezó a narrar algo )

Hace mucho tiempo …

Hubo un unicornio , este se llamaba " Shadow Life " , El era amigo nuestro , poseía grandes conocimientos de la magia , y por ende , era tanta magia que lo corrompió , un dia ataco a los ponys , tuvimos que sellarlo en una dimensión desconocida , por desgracia ese sello solo dura 500 años y ahora busca su venganza , el veía el mundo de los humanos , decía que quería aprender de ellos y fue eso que lo corrompio , empeze a tener odio a los humanos pero tu , tu eres diferente , mira esa herida que paso? (dice viéndome mi herida)

Ajay : Un lobo de madera?

Celestia : Supongo que eres resistente , nadie se atreve a pelear con un timberwolf

Ajay: Bueno y ese Shadow Life quien es?

Celestia : Pues …

Ella saca un mantel , este era el aspecto del tal shadow life , era un unicornio negro con ojos azules , una melena al rojo vivo , se veía inofensivo , en fin

Twilight : Y que quiere que hagamos?

Celestia : Quiero que lo derrotan usando los elementos de la armonía

Twilight : Entendido Princesa!

En ese momento nos fuimos de la habitación , La pony de la noche salió y me hablo

?: Hola Humano

Ajay: Hola , Como te llamas?

?:Princesa Luna

Ajay : Gusto en conocerla Princesa Luna

Princesa Luna : Gracias

Starlight se nos acerco.

Starlight : Hola , de que hablan? (Se notaba un poco nerviosa)

Ajay: De nada importante Glimmy

Ella se sonrojo , valla

Mientras caminábamos ya era hora de curar la herida de mi brazo al máximo , saque una jeringa de mi bolsillo y me la puse , era relajante.

FLASHBACK

Mientras ivamos por el tren , me baje y arranque una planta , esta era como la planta que necesito para fabricar estas jeringas

DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE

Platicamos y todo , cenamos , no hubo carne como era de esperarse , me preguntaban cosas como era mi vida en el pasado , decidi no responder , terminamos de cenar , Celestia nos dijo donde estaban nuestros cuartos , esta noche nos ivamos a quedar a dormir , AJ Y rarity en el primero , Pinkie y Fluttershy en el segundo , Twilight Y Dash en el tercero y Starlight y yo en el cuarto , sobre spike , bueno el se quedo con celestia , haciendo otras cosas.

Apagamos las luces y ya estábamos en cama , en ese momento Starlight decía cosas como : Te amo Ajay , Desearia estar contigo , Ajay derrotaremos a life , Cosas relacionadas con amarme , Yo le respondi

Si piensas que me amas estas de suerte

Inmediatamente ollo eso y se sonrojo , no podría creerlo nos gustamos.

 **Y BIEN CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO QUE LES PARECIO? , EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PUEDE HABER CLOP DE GLIM GLAM CON ESTE INJENDRUO , EN FIN LES ADVIERTO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO HABRA CLOP.**


	7. Jamas pense que haria eso

**Buenas chicos aca esta el capitulo 7 del fanfic , ADVIERTO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA CLOP , SI NO QUIERES LEERLO , NO LO HAGAS NO TE OBLIGO , O SI LO PREFIERES SALTATE LA ESCENA CLOP , NO ES NECESARIA LEERLA , en fin , comenzamos!**

Capitulo 7 : Jamas pensé que haría eso

POV AJAY

Acabo de despertar, Starlight esta a mi lado , dormida , se ve muy tierna

Le acaricio su melena , no entiendo como le puedo gustar si no nos conocemos tanto , o como me puede gustar , porque le dije eso? , estare loco?

Malditas preguntas , invaden mi mente , mejor ire a ver como están las chicas

Me levanto de la cama y abro la puerta , lenta y cuidadosamente para no despertar a Starlight , Al cerrar la puerta , Celestia me ve y me dice

Celestia: Te agrada Starlight Glimmer?

Yo un poco nervioso y sonrojado dije:

Ajay: E-Este n-no c-como cre-e Pri-ncesa?

Celestia : Mira , se que los humanos son de mal carácter pero no todos son asi , gente como tu , te vi , defendiendo a esa potranca

Ajay : Quien era ese que secuestro A sweetie?

Celestia : No sabria decirlo , pero se que tiene que ver con Shadow Life

-EN OTRA DIMENSION-

?: Ese maldito humano , ya vera , era el primer pony que maldigo

?: Señor , el portal se abrirá dentro de esta noche

?: Perfecto! , Vera ese humano que no se debe de meter con SHADOW LIFE

-VOLVIENDO A EQUESTRIA-

Exploraba el castillo , era hermoso , había una habitación , era secreta pero la puerta la podría abrir , asi que sin que me vieran abri la puerta.

Entre a la habitación , habían montones de libros y un espejo?

"Mundo Alterno a Equestria" Decia un letrero en el espejo

Por curiosidad quise ver como funcionaba , pensaba que era un portal y quise meterme como un idiota

Me di un golpe no tan fuerte , el espejo no servia o era una broma , no importa , decidi salir de la habitación , nadie me había visto salir ni entrar

Unos guardias me dijeron que me fuera a almorzar , en una habitación no tan lejos donde yo estaba , decidi correr hasta haya , ahí estaban las chicas , Starlight , Spike y las princesas en una mesa grande

Me sente al lado de Starlight , hablábamos pero Starlight no me veía , no me ponía atención , no me importa , decidi comer lo que me habían dado , era un sándwich con …flores? , Mierda , no comeré eso , soy un humano , en ese momento celestia me habla:

Celestia:Ups! , Jeje , se me olvido que no eras un pony (dice riéndose)

Ajay : Como quiera no tenia hambre

En ese momento , Twilight me cambia el tema , viene lo serio

Twilight : Princesa , cual será nuestra estrategia para vencer a Shadow Life en caso de que llegara a romperse el sello

Celestia : Los elementos de la armonía están en el cuarto de los objetos mágicos de Starswirl

Cuando fui a esa habitación no veía elementos , quisa los tendrá guardados , no me importa , solo soy yo

VIDA VIDA VIDA

Que estoy diciendo? , es la tercera vez que digo esa mierda , no creo que sea Shadow Life quien me haga decir esto , pero lo estoy dudando

Pinkie : Que estas diciendo? Ajay?

Ajay : Nada Importante

Luna: (Me cambio el tema , gracias a kyra) Y bien Como es la noche en tu mundo

Ajay : Es muy hermosa , Aunque he notado que esta tiene unas manchas de una yegua , en mi mundo no es asi

Luna : Oh..interesante

No me di cuenta que las chicas y las princesas terminaron su almuerzo , Spike se me acerco

Spike : Olle podríamos ir a comprar donas con Pinkie?

Ajay : Pues si Twilight quiere

Twilight me asintió muy calmada , asi que hize eso , salimos del castillo , Spike , Pinkie y yo

Ya estaba en las calles de canterlot , Estos ponys eran diferentes a los de Ponyville , estos vestían elegante , al verme no se asustaban , solo les daba asco o incluso me ignoraban , Habiamos caminado por unos minutos , llegamos al puesto de donas , un semental atendía , Me daba risa su traje de vendedor.

Vendedor : Este es su acompañante Pinkie?

Pinkie:Oh si , es un nuevo amigo (me señala)

Vendedor : Si , si , quiere lo mismo de siempre?

Pinkie: SI , 3 Donas de Chocolate

Chocolate? , no era lo que esperaba pero bueno , mejor eso que nada , el semental nos dio las donas , Pinkie le pago con unas monedas , No me sirven las rupias aquí , pero las conservare

Tenia mi cartera , la abro y le pregunto a Pinkie

Ajay:Cuanto costo?

Pinkie:10 Bits

Spike: Esta barato , olle tienes mas bits ahí? (Señalando a mi cartera)

Ajay : Era moneda de mi mundo , (les enseño 1 billete de 5000 rupias , con la cara de Pagan )

Guardo Mi billete y mi cartera , Spike me pregunta

Spike:Quien era el de la cara?

Ajay: El rey , El rey del país donde vivía yo

No les contare que mate a Pagan , no ahora

Spike:Era bueno ese Rey

Ajay: No , no lo era

Pinkie : Que pena

Llegamos al castillo , veía la hora en relojes , eran las 5 de la tarde? , valla el tiempo vuela , nisiquiera me había dado cuenta , en ese momento , llegamos al castillo .

Llegamos a los tronos , Celestia nos dijo que hoy dormiremos también en el castillo , valla

Preparamos de nuevo nuestros cuartos , ya eran las 6 de la tarde , Starlight no me ha hablado en todo el dia , tramara algo? , estoy preparando la cama donde dormimos, Starlight hace otras cosas pero no me ve ni me habla

Las princesas nos hablan a cenar, otra vez , vuelvo a la misma mesa , donde habíamos almorzado , otra vez se equivoco con el Sandwich , aunque tenia la dona que habíamos comprado con pinkie en la tarde

Ajay : Otra vez?

Celestia : Jeje , quería ver tu reacción (riéndose)

Ahora AJ cambia de tema

AJ: Princesa , que pasara con las personas?

Celestia: No lo se , estamos pensándolo

Rarity: Y nuestras familias?

Celestia:Estaran a salvo aquí en Canterlot de ser necesario

Fluttershy: Y los animalitos?

Celestia: Estaran bien te lo prometo

Cene mi dona , estaba riquísima , gracias kyra por estos alimentos

Eran las 7 ahora se viene lo chido

Celestia: Ajay mira esto

Se levantaron y volaron hacia el cielo , hicieron algo espectacular , celestia con sus cascos bajo el sol , y Luna igualmente , subió la Luna , dando comienzo a la noche

Era rápido pero espectacular

Estaba impresionado , Celestia nos dijo que nos fueramos a dormir , mañana será un arduo dia de trabajo , nos fuimos a dormir.

Fui al cuarto , Starlight estaba despierta sentada , Le di una flor que había recojido en la ciudad

Starlight : Que bonito presente Ajay (me mira feliz)

Ajay: Lo se Starlight (nos abrazamos)

 **ADVERTENCIA ADVERTENCIA A PARTIR DE AQUÍ HABRA CLOP SI NO QUIERES VERLA SALTATE A DONDE ESTAN LAS LETRAS NEGRAS , NO ES NECESARIO LEER ESTO , PERO SI TU QUIERES HAZLO**

Mientras nos abrazabamos , Ella empezó a quitarme mis guantes , nose como , pero sentí un gran alivio , no sentía molestia , Luego empezó a desabrocharme la chamarra azul , Hizo lo mismo con la otra gris que tenia y luego solo estaba con mi camisa gris y mis pantalones

Ajay: Porque haces esto?

Starlight: Porque nunca he tenido un amigo, solo sunburst pero ya no lo veo , tu eres agradable , ME GUSTAS

JAMAS PENSE QUE HARIA ESO

Empeze a subirle su melena hasta llegar a su … ano

Me quite los pantalones y mi camisa , solo quedaba con mi bóxer , Mi pene se excito , como si era una pony?

Ella estaba feliz , maldita loca , vas a ver , empeze a bajar mi bóxer , ahora , estaba completamente desnudo ante una pony , me diras loco pero es mi maldita vida.

Mi pene que no media mas de 12 cm , Se lo meti por su ano

Starlight:Que es esa cosa que me estas metiendo?

Ajay:El placer

Por lo que se ve , Los ponys masculinos no tienen pene , pero las ponys femeninas tienen ano , no vagina , pero ano

Gemia de placer , esto era sexo anal , sentía un gran alivio , esto era hardcore , se lo metia lentamente , ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya estamos haciendo sexo , esto es de locos!

Gemia bastante Starlight , creo que nunca tuvo una experiencia sexual

Estuve teniendo sexo con ella por 1 HORA ENTERA

Pero oia algo que hizo que pararamos

 **AHORA SI LEAN TRANQUILOS SE ACABA EL CLOP Y AHORA VIENE LA ACCION**

Me pongo rápidamente todas mis ropas , Starlight jadeaba de dolor

Starlight:N-no-vuelvo-a-ha-cer-es-o

Ajay:No te preocupes , asi son en la primera vez

Vimos a lo lejos un portal rojizo de ahí salieron muchos ponys de tierra volando por canterlot , todos eran negros , pero había uno en especial , era el mismo que nos enseño Celestia , era Shadow Life

Celestia nos abre la puerta de golpe nos grita

Celestia : ES SHADOW LIFE , TIENEN QUE AYUDARNOS!

De repente Starlight galopaba hacia halla , su melena cubria lo que le había hecho , no quiero hablar de eso asi que yo también corri

Corrimos a la habitación donde nos había dicho , estaban las chicas con unos collares " eran los elementos de la armonía"

Yo por mi parte abri mi mochila , que raro , ya no tenia mi comida , mis cosas , solo tenia armas que ni siquiera tenia Era

M1911

Micro Uzi

Una Ametralladora Ligera

Un Lanzacohetes

3 Granadas de Fragmentacion

2 Granadas Conmocionadoras

Si se preguntan como cabe el lanzacohetes y la ametralladora, es porque esta mochila le caben muchas cosas y ni siquiera se nota , eso si , es pesadísima

Shadow Life rompio el techo ahora estaba enfrente de nosotros

Shadow Life :Hola pequeños injendruos

Las chicas enojadas activaron sus elementos de la armonía

Yo por mi parte veía a los ponys,de canterlot huyendo y gritando el cielo eran tinieblas

Shadow Life : Diganle adiós a su amigo (En ese momento de su cuerno emergió un rayo que fue directo hacia mi , Ahora el espejo que había visto se activo ,

Ajay:CHICAS NOO!

Mane 6 :AJAY NO!

Veia Toda esa escena desvaneciéndose , estoy perdiendo la memoria , que me esta pasando a donde voy?

-EN EQUESTRIA-

Twilight: QUE LE HIZISTE?

Shadow Light: Nada , lo envie a otro mundo , y aparte le borre su memoria para que no las recuerde

-DE VUELTA CON AJAY-

Estoy tirado , abro mis ojos , estoy atrás de un espejo , arriba de este emerjia una estatua de un caballo , valla

Nose donde estoy pero parece una escuela , Dice "Canterlot High" , nunca me gusto la escuela , quisa pediré ayuda a alguien

Me dispuse a entrar a esa escuela

 **Equestria Girls? , Y bien chicos termino el capitulo , díganme como les pareció y descuiden no habrá clop , al menos en los próximos capítulos , chao : )**


	8. Ni siquiera se como me llamo

**Chicos ,llegamos al capitulo 8 , cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia , yo calculo unos 20 nose , Dependiendo , no habrá clop en algunos capítulos , si hay clop yo les aviso ;)**

 **Aclaro que En Equestria Girls nunca fue Twilight por eso desconocía a los humanos en fin** , **sobre sunset shimmer no estará , la remplazare por otra persona**

 **Capitulo 8 : Ni si quiera se como me llamo**

Entro a esta escuela , esta vacia , como un desierto , ni una sola alma hay , veo una vitrina de trofeos , valla que escuela tan ganadora , en fin , me siento adolorido , abro mi mochila , Que raro solo tengo armas y armas , (Si , si se usarlas) Pero de donde las consegui?

No recuerdo que paso , es mas ni siquiera se como me llamo

-EN EQUESTRIA-

POV: Twilight

En este momento estoy encerrada en una prisión mágica , mis amigas están en otras prisiones , nose que hacer , Me pusieron algo en el cuello que hace que mi magia no funcione , igual a rarity se lo pusieron , Ajay ayudanos.

Veo a Shadow Life hablando con alguien , creo que es su lugarteniente

Shadow Life: Bien tu tarea es esta , mata al humano

Lugarteniente: Si señor!

Shadow Life: Y si me fallas , Moriras

Lugarteniente:Si señor! , no le fallare ¡

Shadow Life : Bien , entra a este espejo , Te convertiras en uno de ellos , pero encuentra a ese humano , le di armamento porque me dio lastima pero igual tu tendras tu magia todavía y el no tiene nada , VE AHORA!

Lugarteniente: (galopa hacia el portal)

Esta es la vida que merezco?

POV: Aun no recuerdo mi nombre

De repente suena un timbre , varios estudiantes salen , algo raro de ellos es que , eran de … colores? , esto es una mierda , era un rio de estudiantes , me perdia sobre ellos , El rio termino al cabo de 2 minutos , si , definitivamente esto es una escuela

Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando veo a un Chico

Estaba discutiendo con una Chica , la chica era bonita , era de color amarillo claro , un pelo de color rosado claro , parece timida , vestia una camisa de tirantes blanca , una falda verde con unas mariposas rosadas , unas botas verdes con calcetas rosadas , parece ropa de niña , pero ella era adolescente

Chico:DIME DONDE ESTA! EL!

Chica : por favor para … (decía asustada y ocultándose entre su cabello )

Chico: MIRA SI NO ME DICES DONDE ES… (Intervengo)

Cual era mi nombre? Mejor dire Yo

Yo: Dejala en paz!

Chico : Y tu quien eres para decírmelo?

Yo:Solo dejala en paz!

Chico : (Se acerca a mi) te pareces al chico que busco (se va )

Valla , estúpido , me acerco a la chica , esta asustada , tengo una idea!

Yo: Hola , como te llamas?

Chica : (en voz muy baja) fluttershy

Apenas logre entender lo que decía , pero se llama fluttershy , ese nombre se me hace familiar

Decidi irme del lugar ya que tenia que saber donde estaba , no recuerdo mi pasado , nada , por que estoy aquí?

Entro a la cafetería , nose como la encontré ,parece hora de recreo , los chicos comían , parecen en grupos , servían comida , no tengo hambre tengo el estomago lleno , asi que explore la cafetería , quería sentarme , estaba cansado no encontraba lugar aunque había uno , Eran 3 chicas una era de color amarillo con cabello rojo , tenia un moño vestia una camisa verde y unos pantalones , sus botas anaranjadas y rojas me gustan , la otra era de color anaranjado con pelo morado el único pelo normal que veo , una chamarra verde con mangas azules , un short verde y unas botas grises , y la otra era rara , era de color blanco su peinado era de lo mas raro , vestia una chaqueta rosada a medio abrir , una camisa de rayas blancas y rosas dentro de la chaqueta , un cinturón algo raro , una falda larga amarilla , y sus botas rosadas .

Esto era de lo mas estúpido asi que con un poco de vergüenza , me sente.

La chica amarillenta me pregunta

-Hola? Te conozco?

Estaba nervioso , parecen que tienen entre unos 12 o 13 años , nisiquiera se mi edad pero se que soy mas grande que ellas

Yo: Este… solo buscaba donde sentarme (Es lo mejor que podria decir?)

La chica Blanca me pregunta

-Pues , Esta bien … Por cierto como te llamas? Nunca te había visto en esta escuela

Mierda , nose como me llamo , Que me pasa? , No recuerdo nada , Piensa un nombre , Piensa!

Me llamo Jonathan


	9. 2 Dias antes del Baile

Aca esta el capitulo 9 , sobre la pregunta de que porque se enamoraron tan rapido hasta ajay se lo preguntaba , eso lo veremos en posteriores capitulos.

 **Capitulo 9 : 2 dias antes del Baile**

 **POV:Celestia**

Que paso? , Le dimos todo , como lo hizo?

FLASHBACK

Despues de que el Humano se fue por el espejo , ese espejo , era el mundo alterno , Nunca le comente a nadie de esto , era un secreto de princesas excepto Twilight , No estaba lista

Recuerdo que después de eso Shadow Life nos atrapo en una magia oscura , que ni yo podía superar , Esa magia es mas poderosa que la mia , no lo entiendo!

Despues de que nos atrapara nos encerro en prisiones mágicas , nadie podía usar su magia , las chicas , spike , yo , Mi hermana , estamos en prisión , solo nos queda Cadence , ella esta a salvo al menos por ahora.

Ajay tu representas el Yin y el Yang.

POV : Jonathan … supongo

Carajo es el mejor nombre que se me ocurre?

La chica amarillenta me dice

?: Extraño ..nombre , supongo , en fin yo me llamo Applebloom ella es Sweetie Belle (Señalando a la chica) Y ella es Scootaloo (Señalando A la chica)

Jonathan (Por ahora) : Oh , Interesante

Estuve platicando con estas chicas , por unos minutos , me preguntaban cosas como : De donde eres? , No te había visto en esta escuela , Porque vistes asi a mi hermana no le gustaría , ETC , Todas menos Scootaloo hablaban

Jonathan: Porque no habla Scootaloo?

Sweetie Belle: Es muda…

Jonathan : Oh , lo siento tanto

En ese momento oigo unos gritos , me levanto y me acerco , es una pelea estaban peleando esa chica …. Fluttershy y ese maldito que la había acosado

Todos los de la cafetería hicieron un circulo donde en medio estaban peleando pero parecía que Fluttershy era …. Debil

El chico la empezó a patear , ella cayo , nadie defendia a Fluttershy , Tendre que intervenir

Me acerco al chico atrás de el mientras pateaba a Fluttershy le pregunto

Jonathan (Odio ese nombre) : ESO NO SE LE HACE A UNA CHICA! (Le grito)

El se volteo y me vio y me dijo

Chico : Valla , miren quien tenemos aquí

Jonathan: GOLPEAME A MI PERO A ELLA NO! (Le doy un duro golpe en la cara)

El se enoja y bueno ya saben … me devolvió el golpe

Me dolia , no tanto pero era sensato el dolor

Jonathan: El dolor es pasadero pero mi sufrimiento no (Le doy otro golpe)

El cayo pero se levanto , el me dijo

Chico: Me das lastima y eso es el 1% de mi fuerza (Me dio el golpe final)

Me dio un golpe en la cara , era doloroso , tuve que caer , No me quedo de otra , era hora de usar mi arma , no le disparare pero lo amenazare

Mi mochila estaba tirada Cerca de mi , la abri y saque mi Pistola

Se asustaron todos al ver un arma

Jonathan (Espero recordar mi nombre) : MIRA DEJAS A ESA CHICA EN PAZ O TE METO UN TIRO POR EL ….

Oigo unas puertas abrirse , Era una mujer de piel rosada claro , su cabello era verde , azul y celeste , se me hace familiar ella

Oia algunos decir que era la directora Celestia

Celestia: QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Quedamos como estatuas , Fluttershy en el suelo sin moverse , El chico apunto de darme otro golpe y yo apuntando con mi arma

Jonathan (Porfavor odio este nombre) : Puedo E-Explicarlo

Celestia : A detención ustedes 2 , AHORA!

Los 2 nos fuimos , el chico se fue por otro rumbo , se me quedaba viendo de manera malvada

Celestia me acompaño a "Detencion" que raro , no recuerdo que edad tenia , pero soy muy grande para esta mierda

Era un salón solo , con bancos y un pizarrón con escritorio , Yo me sente , Celestia en el escritorio pero el chico no estaba

Celestia:Primero , como te llamas?

Jonathan: No se como me llamo

Celestia : Es una broma?

Jonathan : Bueno , no recuerdo nada , perdi mi memoria

Celestia : Porque hiziste eso? Aparte llevar un arma a la escuela

Jonathan : Yo-Yo quería defender a esa chica , La estaban golpeando

Celestia : Fluttershy?

Jonathan: Si , ella , estaba llorando no podía permitir eso y no tuve remedio que apuntarle con mi arma

Celestia : Bueno , supongo que esta bien , pero a la próxima no traigas esa arma a la escuela o …

Jonathan : Lo comprendo

Yo me fui del Salon , solo quedaba Celestia , después de recorrer pasillos , los estudiantes me decían cosas como

Quien es el?

Porque defendió a Fluttershy?

De donde saco esa arma?

Maldita sea , espero recordar algo , mientras caminaba , vi un cartel , era de un baile de otoño que se iva a realizar en 2 dias mañana serian votaciones para … princesas? , Que mierda es esto

Mientras caminaba me tropeze con una chica , su cabello era como el tocino

Jonathan : P-perdon

Chica: Tu eres … Ajay?

Jonathan : No se mi nombre

Chica: Entonces eres el que buscaba

Jonathan: Quien eres tu?

Chica : Me llamo Sunset Shimmer

 **Bueno cambie de opinión Tocino si va a estar en este fic , descuiden tengo todo listo , para esto , dejen reviews…**


	10. Ajay o Jonathan

**Bueno perdon por la tardanza pero aca esta otro capitulo mas de FC:Equestria**

 **Capitulo 10 : Ajay o Jonathan?  
**

**POV: Jonathan**

Jonathan: Sunset Shimmer? , No te conozco

Sunset : No me conoces pero yo a ti si

Jonathan: Pruebalo

De ahí salieron 5 chicas , Se me hacen familiares , podría reconocerlas pero no logro hacerlo

Una era de piel rosada con una camisa azul y una falda rosa con unos 3 globos en la misma

Otra era de piel "normal o naranjado" con una falda de mezclilla

Otra de piel blanquesina con una falda morada y unos 3 diamantes en la misma

Otra era de piel Celeste , lo raro es que tenia el cabello arcoíris , tenia una falda-short se podría decir de color morado y blanco

Y la otra era la chica Fluttershy

Sunset: Las reconoces?

Jonathan: C-Como sabes que perdi la memoria?

Sunset : Veras yo … (Ella se acerca a mi y toma mi brazo)

POV: Sunset

Veo toda la vida de Ajay , como se que es el? Bueno se los contare

Yo era estudiante de Celestia , ella me enseñaba muchas cosas , era una de sus mejores alumnas

Pero mi avaricia y mis deseos malignos me hizieron malvada y robe la corona de Twilight Sparkle

Twilight y sus amigas me detuvieron , pero porque Twilight no recuerda a los humanos es mas claro que el agua

Se de Shadow Life ya que Celestia me había platicado sobre el

Shadow Life cuando sea a punto de ser liberado borrara algunas memorias de ponys , y eso hizo , borro la memoria de todo aquel que conozca a los humanos , Se de Ajay porque Celestia me envio una carta desde Equestria , diciendo que lo buscara : La carta decía esto

Sunset Mi querida alumna

No tengo tiempo de explicaciones , Necesito que encuentres a Ajay , Te dare sus características

(Me dio sus características , rasgos faciales , ropa etc,)

Encuentralo , Shadow Life esta LIBRE! , Ayudalo el perdió la memoria , ahora recuerdo a los humanos , Ayuda , mi magia ya no es tan potente como antes

Esa era la carta , ahora bien ya dije lo que se

Veo todo lo que hacia Ajay desde su vida pasada , Este tipo mataba gente , le han dado balazos en varias ocaciones y para "curárselos" sus métodos no son nada bonitos

Sangre , Cadaveres , Todo , Mato a un rey.

Despues de ver todo eso le quito mi mano de su brazo y le digo

Sunset : Esa es tu VIDA?

Ajay: De que hablas no recuerdo nada

Sunset: Bueno no es importante vayamos a que conozcas a mis amigas

Ajay: Ok , vamos (se fue con nosotras )

EN OTRO LUGAR

POV:Lugarteniente de Shadow Life

Ahora capto todo lo que hace el humano , bueno le hablare a mi compañera , es una compañera que me regalo Shadow Life

La invoco con unas palabras

"El camino hacia la muerte es la vida"

POV: Narrador

De ahí enfrente del lugarteniente sale una chica muy guapa

Ella vestia un vestido color negro , ella era de color amarillo (como fluttershy claro) Unos Tacones negros y un peinado de color café

Se llamaba…

POV: Lugarteniente

Death Life

Death Life: Hace mucho que no te veía

Lugarteniente: Necesito que me ayudes , traeme al humano , Seducelo y tráemelo

Death Life: Con gusto mi amo

Ella se fulmina , ahora tengo al humano garantizado

POV: Ajay o Jonathan?

Sunset me mostro a las chicas ellas me caen bien

Pinkie fue la mas hiperactiva me saludo muy alegre

Applejack Igual , era afán de las manzanas

Rainbow Dash No le caia tan bien pero aun era estable la amistad que tenia con ella

Fluttershy No me hablo solo se quedo callada

Y Rarity hablando muy elegante , me criticaba por mi vestimenta

Bueno , eso fue todo , ya era por anochecer asi que toco un timbre , todos los estudiantes salieron , Yo me fui con mi mochila a …..

Rarity: No tienes donde vivir cielo?

Jonathan: Este- creo que no

Rarity: Podrias dormir en mi casa

Jonathan: No lo se , seria molestia?

Rarity : Oh para nada cielo , Sirve que me ayudas con mi fastidiosa hermana

Le dije que OK y fuimos a su casa ella me encamino (Sweetie Belle estaba al lado mio)

Nadie dijo nada , hasta que llegamos a la casa

Ya era de noche Rarity me dijo donde estaba mi cuarto , típico cuarto para visitas , 2do piso

Decidimos Cenar , Ambas se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas

Rarity con una pijama morada

Y SB con una rosada

Rarity nos hizo la comida , era huevos con jamon , vaya , todo el dia no he comido

Despues de comer y platicar un poco con SB sobre lo que paso decidi ir al cuarto y Dormir

Cuando Fui , la puerta se cerro de golpe , de la nada vi en mi cama una chica

Era hermosa con ese vestido negro y sus tacones , de piel amarilla clara y un cabello café

Ella sostenía una … tanga?

Chica: Quieres Hacer algo hoy?

Jonathan: Oh claro que no

Ella empezó a levitarme hasta la cama , no quiero tener sexo con una desconocida ,

NO OTRA VEZ

AJAY O JONATHAN? QUIEN MIERDA SOY?

 **Bueno chicos va a ver una escena Clop en el próximo capitulo , descuiden tampoco será necesario leerla , Dejen reviews nos leemos ;)**


	11. Lo recuerdo Todo

**Mis Condolencias a Hiromi**

 **Pensabas que iva a ver clop , nada de eso!**

 **Capitulo 11: Lo recuerdo Todo**

 **POV:Ajay … ese es mi nombre supongo**

Empieza la acción contra esa chica

-Para mayor comodidad reproducir 115-Elena Siegman La del Call of Duty xD-

Nose de donde pero… saque mi uzi , solo tiene 30 balas y es un solo cargador tengo que aprovecharlo

La chica empieza a correr en 4 patas sobre mi

Ella salta sobre mi pero yo la esquivo fácilmente , abro rápidamente la puerta y huyo…

POV:Sweetie Belle

Mientras estaba dormida , escucho a Ajay , y un estruendo me despertó , me asuste bastante

POV:AJAY

La chica hizo un estruendo , como un rayo , Veo a Rarity en Pijama , Se entero… Mierda… Sweetie!

Le disparo a la chica , Cabe recalcar que el uzi es automatico por lo que , se me fueron 6 balas , Quedan 24

Entro al cuarto de Sweetie , esta asustada , La tomo de mi brazo y esa chica entro al cuarto y… no puedo creerlo…..

Esta chica poco a poco se convertia en un mounstro , algo repugnante , pero lo que mas me asusto fue que … tenia a rarity completamente desnuda , En una cosa verde pegajosa , Sus partes intimas eran totalmente visibles…. Hora del plan B

Chica: Ahora le toca a esa chica ….

Ajay: Sweetie corre!

Sweetie Inmediatamente me hizo caso , Ahora ….

Ajay: Comete esto hija de puta

Saco una granada de mi chaqueta y le quito la argolla…

Corro hasta la entrada , pero antes de abrir la puerta , exploto la granada…

Era mucho humo , no podía ver pero después …. Veo a la chica , sigue con vida ….. pero agonizando

Chica: P-Por Favor

Tenia que decidir si matarla o dejarla vivir

Opte por Matarla.

Ajay: Yo no perdono a nadie

Gaste todas las 24 balas en esa chica , después de gastarmelas , la chica desaparecio

Habia una especie de collar dorado , pero antes

Sweetie: Rarity estas bien?

Rarity estaba en el suelo , parece cubrirse o buscar algo de ropa…

Rarity: No me veas ni me toques!

Ajay: Te salve y te quejas! Pudiste haber muerto!

Rarity: Sweetie necesito un poco de … ropa

Rarity se cubria con los objetos que había…

Sweetie fue por la ropa de rarity , era solo un vestido color morado

Rarity se lo puso inmediatamente

Bueno ahora toca este collar , Me dispuse a Ponerme el collar

Espera Que ME EsTA PAsaNdO

Porque EsToy HabLANDo Mal

-Ahora lo recuerdo Todo-

Soy Ajay Ghale y vengo De Equestria.

 **Capitulo corto , el próximo capitulo será mas largo disculpen todo , Asi que nos leemos , Puede que me tarde ya que se estrena MLP La película pero hare lo mas rápido que pueda , Adios!**


	12. Esperanza

**Llega otro capitulo , le hare asi: Cada semana subo 1 capitulo de Far cry Equestria y la otra de SB Y Jonathan**

 **Perdonen la tardanza , ya saben los exámenes , al grano!**

 **Capitulo 12:Esperanza**

Mierda , se quien soy , soy Ajay Ghale , tengo 26 años , vivi en Kyrat pero fui a Equestria de algún modo , Oh no , Shadow Life , Me envio a este mundo , Es un mundo alterno a Equestria , son las mismas personas pero…Humanas , Tengo que regresar a Equestria

Ajay:Rarity

Rarity:Si querido?

Ajay:Cuando es el baile de otoño?

Rarity:Mañana

La boutique esta un poco oscura ya que acabo de pelear mas bien , disparar a una chica/demonio , Es la 1 de la madrugada , Tengo sueño pero la pared esta destrozada , Porque lanze una granada?

De repente Sweetie dice:

Sweetie:Deberiamos dormirnos (bostezando)

Ajay:Despues de ver una puta chica que mataria a tu hermana? , Yo diría que si , ya fue mucho

Mientras Sweetie preparaba la cama , Rarity me habla

Rarity:Olle , No eres de por aquí , verdad?

Ajay:No , soy de…. Ah no importa

Sweetie había preparado ya la "cama" Eran cobijas en el suelo

Decidimos dormir y mañana hablar de lo ocurrido

Sweetie a la Izquierda , Rarity en el centro y Yo en la derecha

Bueno es hora de dormir , mañana le dire a Sunset de todo esto

Despierto

Eran las 11 de la Mañana , Mierda Que tarde

No hay nadie en casa pero hay una nota al lado mio , Me levanto y la tomo dice:

Ajay

Como te has quedado dormido , ven a Canterlot High tenemos que hablar con Sunset

-Rarity

PD:Deje mi auto para que vallas mas rápido , tómalo

Junto con la nota venían las llaves del auto , las agarre y Sali , Vi el auto , no era el mejor auto del mundo pero es algo , no sabría describirlo , era de color azul , asi que abri el auto y lo encendí

Hace tiempo que no conducia , saben una cosa? Conduzco de la mierda

Me fui a toda velocidad , no respeto los semáforos , De vez en cuando el carro pegaba con otro , jeje , Habia llegado a la escuela , No se ni como llegue pero bueno

Estaciono el auto , Salgo y entro a la escuela

Entro a un salón grande , estaban las chicas , Todas , Sunset , Rarity etc , Me pregunto porque Twilight no esta

Ajay:Que están haciendo chicas?

Sunset:Haciendo los preparativos del baile de otoño

Ajay:Ah , bueno , ya te contaron Sunset?

Sunset: Claro , puedes abrir tu mochila?

Decidi hacerle caso

Applejack:De donde Sacaste todas esas armas?

Ajay:Ni yo se

De mi mochila saque "la bestia mitológica" Era un M60

Ajay:Esta cosa es una destripadora , 100 Balas por cargador , Ver como esas cosas te atraviesan rápidamente tu piel y…

Fluttershy:Si , ya no nos cuentes mas

Ajay:Bueno , déjenme les ayudo

-EN OTRO LUGAR-

Lugarteniente:Ese Hijo de puta las va a pagar , Pero en el baile de otoño Morira el Cabron!

Shadow Life : (En Holograma) Mata a ese cabron para que pueda matar a sus amigas y las princesas , Recuerda tu tienes el poder de regresar a Equestria cuando mates a ese cabron

Horas Despues

He ayudado a las chicas a hacer arreglos del baile de otoño , Hoy es la votación de princesas

Según una nota , Las candidatas a ser princesa del baile de otoño son :

-Sunset Shimmer

-Derpy Hooves

-Lyra Heartstrings

-Octavia Melody

Y otras mas que no recuerdo , eran como 10 , no recuerdo

Mientras votaban yo apreciaba una granada conmocionadora , Tenia 2

"Para Cegar a sus enemigos , Quite la argolla"

La usare cuando vea algo extraño en el baile , Shadow Life se vengara

Termino la votación , Era hora de salir de clases , Pero Rarity no me dejo ir a su casa

Ajay:Porque?

Rarity:Porque tengo que hacer muchos arreglos , y un hombre como tu , De ninguna manera

Ajay: Donde dormiré Hoy?

Applejack se interpone sobre mi y me dice

Applejack : Yo puedo hacerlo , Por Ayudarnos

Ajay:Ayudar?

Applejack:Si , mejor vámonos yo te encamino

Nos fuimos y nos despedimos de todas las chicas , Eramos 4 : Yo , AppleBloom , Applejack y Parece que su hermano , no me acuerdo de su nombre

Mientras caminábamos ya que el camino iva a ser sumamente largo sigo apreciando esta granada , pero de fragmentación

"Para Hacer explotar todo , quite la argolla"

Tenia mi dedo sobre la argolla , Para entrenar , Applebloom me ve y me dice

Applebloom:Que es esa cosa?

Ajay:Algo que explota

Applebloom:Como?

Ajay:Mira si le quitar la argolla a esta cosa , Explotaras a tus enemigos

Guardo la granada y saco mi 1911 , No esta cargada , tenia 2 cargadores de 8 balas cada uno , Asi que saco un cargador , lo pongo y le jalo el magazine

Applebloom:Sabes usar un arma?

Ajay:Si , de todas , Pistolas , Rifles , Francotiradores , Ametralladoras e incluso Lanzacohetes

Applebloom:Wow me impresionas

Ya habíamos llegado a según yo:

"La Sweet Apple Acres Moderna"

Era como una casa de cabaña , era un poco mas "Humano" jeje , Entramos a la casa , Exploro el lugar

Pies , Pies de Manzana , A mi no me gustan las manzanas , pero no les dire , Bueno la Abuela preparaba la cena , De manzana , Bueno mejor eso que nada

Subo al 2do Piso , Abro una puerta es la habitación de Applebloom

Applebloom:Como me veo?

Era hermoso , era un vestido de color morado y blanco con rosas , Unas botas del mismo color

Ajay:Te vez Linda

Applebloom:Gracias (Me abraza)

Mierda , me ruborize , es solo una niña , Me hizo recordar lo que le hize a Starlight , Pero prometo que eso no pasara

Tengo Esperanza de Que Mañana Valla a Equestria , Lo presiento

 **Y bien chicos hasta aca , 1000 palabras , Reviews , Nos leemos!**


	13. El Baile de Otoño

**Bueno mejor vayamos al grano , Espero terminar este fiction , el final lo presiento pero al grano con el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 13: El baile de Otoño**

Bueno me fui de la habitación de Applebloom , Applejack me dijo donde estaba mi cuarto asi que entre , no era la mejor habitación del mundo pero es algo , Una sencilla cama para 1 y una mesa

Espera que hay en la mesa?

Es mi Kukri , carnadas , Un poco de comida y mi mapa de Kyrat!

Como? , Si yo tenia esto cuando fui a Equestria

Te extrañaba (apreciando el kukri)

Bueno (guarde las cosas en la mochila) Mañana es el dia , presiento que algo malo va a pasar

Oigo un grito de cena , Parece la Abuela Smith

Smith:A cenar!

Baje del 2do piso y me sente en la mesa , a la derecha Applejack y a mi izquierda applebloom , A si y de la abuela y del hermano de AJ que se llama Big Macintosh

La comida , era un postre de manzana

Bueno me conformare con esto

Mientras comia , Applejack me dice:

AJ:Quien será tu pareja del Baile?

Ajay:No lo se , no me interesa ese baile de mier….

Applebloom:Esa boquita

Ajay:Disculpa , estoy acostrumbado a decir insultos

Tenia un poco de calor asi que arremangue mi chamarra hasta que vi una herida , Cuando pelee con la chica no sabia que me hirió

Applejack:Eso debio doler

Ajay:Pasame un encendedor y unos cerillos

Applejack:Para que?

Ajay:Solo pasamelos

Applejack me paso los cerillos , ahora viene otro momento incomodo de curación

Applebloom:Que haras con eso?

Ajay:Ya lo veras

Ahora agarre 6 cerillos los junte , les prendi fuego y los puse sobre mi herida , el dolor era insoportable , el fuego desaparecio , pero mi herida dolia pero de una forma u otra me curaría

Ajay:Agh! Carajo!

Smith:Como se te ocurre hacer ESO? Y ENFRENTE DE NIÑOS

Ajay:No había otra forma

Applejack:Pero porque asi?

Ajay:Porque asi me enseñe a curar , me han dado balazos y han tardado en regenerarse

Applebloom:No peleen!

Big Mac:Eeyup

Ajay:Bueno ya no tengo hambre , me voy a dormir

Me Sali de la cocina y fui al cuarto , Me puse en la cama

Espero tener Esperanza de Vida

 **A la Mañana Siguiente**

Desperte y voy a la sala

Habia una nota diciendo:

Ve a la Boutique de Rarity a las 6 , Para prepararnos para el baile de otoño

Bueno eran las 10 Am , Tenia tiempo libre

Sali de la granja y busque si había la casa club de las CMC , Definitivamente si estaba , diferente pero si , entre y estaban aquellas 3 chicas

Ajay:H-Hola Chicas

Sweetie Belle y Applebloom me saludan

Ajay:Que están haciendo?

Applebloom:Prepararnos para el baile

Sweetie : Si y mira que bonitos vestidos (me enseña su vestido del baile , que era rosado y blanco )

Ajay:Oh se ven lindos y el de Scoot?

Sweetie: Oh! , A ella no le gustan los vestidos , pero le obligan a ponerse uno (Me enseña el vestido de Scoot , que era la camisa rosada con la falda morada)

No pienso ir a ese baile para bailar , solo ire para enfrentarme a algún teniente de Shadow Life

Ajay:Chicas me permiten su mesa

Asienten ellas

Bueno recuerdo que mientras ayudaba a las chicas encontraba madera y algunas cosas , me construiré un arco

No me tomo mas de 2 minutos en construir aquel arco , ya que anteriormente lo había cortado , le pongo las cuerdas y una pequeña mira de madera , quisiera ponerle una mira acog pero no tengo

Ajay:Que les parece Chicas? (Mostrando el arco)

Applebloom:Para que quieres un arco?

Ajay:Solia cazar animales , les quitaba sus pieles y me fabricaba cosas

Sweetie:Pero eso lo hacían antes

Ajay:Bueno se los regalo (entregando el arco a Applebloom )

Applebloom:G-Gracias por el regalo

Ajay : No hay de que (Abriendo la puerta ) y Scoot , recuerda , los mudos son las mejores personas! (Cierro la puerta)

Sali de la casa , faltaban horas , que aburrido , me ire a dormir

Entro a la casa , Voy al cuarto y mi reloj lo pongo que me despierte a las 6

Y me Dormi…

 **6:00 PM**

Me desperté y rápidamente corri hasta la Boutique , tarde como 20 minutos , el camino ya me lo sabia asi que entre a la Boutique

Le arreglaron la pared que había roto

Estaban las Chicas y Sunset

Oh no

Rarity:Quieres Ponerte esto?

Era un Smoking , Los Odio!

Ajay:No , Yo no ire al baile

Rarity:Por favor acéptalo

Ajay:Esta Bien solo porque me das lastima!

Me fui a un vestidor y me cambie , Te extraño chamarra , eso si , Mis guantes no me los quite , ya que me gusta estar mucho con ellos

Sali ya con el Smoking , Lo Odio pero bueno mi ropa esta en mi mochila , No estaban las chicas asi que decidi preparar las armas

Prepare el m60 , Listo , Rpg Listo , Granadas Listas

Todo listo , llevaba jeringas (unas 2 ) por si me desangro

Salieron las chicas del vestidor , ni siquiera me había dado cuenta

Eran hermosas chicas , con hermosos vestidos

Rarity: (Con vestido celeste , y botas blancas) Querido , ya se que estropeaste mi auto , por eso iremos en limo

Ajay:Y puedo conducir?

Todas dijeron al unisono:NO!

Ajay:Ok , Ok

Me llevaba la mochila y la limo nos esperaba afuera , yo subi , al lado derecho rainbow y al izquierdo pinkie

Ajay:Que incomodo

Pinkie pie:Y que lo digas…

Tardo como unos minutos en ir a la Escuela , Bajamos y entramos al salón de baie

Era una fiesta total , Bueno yo no voy a bailar , Me quedare bebiendo un poco

Las chicas bailaban , Ver como Applebloom y Scootaloo se llevan el espectáculo , Etc

Me sente en el "bar"

Ajay:Tiene Cerveza?

Cajera del bar: Estas bromeando?

Mierda , Bueno ire a explorar un poco el lugar

Paro la música y Vino Celestia , Abrio un papel y dijo:

La ganadora del baile de otoño es…..

Sunset Shimmer!

Las chicas celebraban la victoria de Sunset , pero algo que vi atrás era , Oh no , Era….

Ajay:HIJO DE PUTA ME LAS PAGARAS! (Gritando)

Sali de entre toda la multitud y perseguí a ese pendejo

Creo que es el Lugarteniente de Shadow Life

Sali a la entrada , El estaba ahí

Las chcias salieron

Lugarteniente:Asi que creías que te esconderías eh?

Ajay:Hijo De Puta! Casi matas a 2 Hermanas con tu "sirvienta"

Lugarteniente:Si , Asi que mejor vayamos al grano , Entregate y te juro que no le hare daño a tus amigas

Ajay:JAMAS! ( Sacando mi M60)

Lugarteniente:Bueno , pensándolo bien…..

Ajay: (Le disparo unas 7 balas) HIJO DE PUTA

Se teletransportaba y al mismo tiempo tenia alas

Todos los que estaban en el baile salieron

Ajay:NO DEJARE QUE LES HAGAS DAÑO A NADIE! (Saco mi conmocionadora , le quito la argolla y la tiro sobre la estatua)

Lugarteniente:Ah! , No me lo hagas mas …. Difícil

Se teletransporto y se fue directo a las CMC , Sobre la entrada , Con un cuchillo super filoso sobre el cuello de Applebloom

AJAY:SI LA VAS A CORTAR TE MATO

Lo persigo y antes de cortar el cuello , Me interpongo , AB se tira al suelo y yo…..

Estoy sangrando del Cuello , Dolor Insoportable

Saco una Jeringa y me la pongo en el brazo

Me sigue Doliendo y bueno…..

Sigo de pie

Lugarteniente:Esque no podemos tener convivencia Sana! ( Lanzandome un rayo que esquivo)

Ajay:No tiene que ser asi! (Le doy mas disparos con la m60)

Los estudiantes empezaron a correr

Lugarteniente:Mira , ya los asustaste , Porque saben que yo ganare

As bajo la manga , SI TENGO UNO!

Ajay:Sostengo una granada y le quito la argolla , Pero la sigo sosteniendo en mi mano

LA TECNICA DEL SUICIDIO

Corro hacia el Lugarteniente , Y …..

La granada Exploto

Veia todo en blanco y negro , saco 1 jeringa y me siento mucho mejor…..

Jeringas Magicas?

El Lugarteniente Se enoja mucho y sus alas se convierten mas grandes , su cara se deforma

Plan B

La M60 la dispare hasta el tope , El lugarteniente lleno de balazos y yo, Con el Smoking Razgado y sangrado

Rapidamente saco el RPG y

Ajay:Duerme con los angelitos

El Cohete salio disparado hacia El Lugarteniente de Shadow Life , Y que creen?... Exploto!

Lo logre!

2 menos falta 1 mas

 **Hasta aca el capitulo de hoy , Tenia tiempo , Pero el siguiente será de SB Y JONATHAN , Reviews**


	14. De vuelta a Equestria

**Valla este fic me encanta**

 **Capitulo 14 : De vuelta a Equestria**

 **En mis Vagos Pensamientos**

Veo a alguien , una persona , mi sucesor?

Mi sucesor , el próximo humano , se llama Jo…

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Dije Exploto?

Pues si pero eso no lo mato

…

Era hora , el estaba tirado , Pero aun asi con vida

Me acerco y veo que tiene , Un Corazon de Oro Fino

Supongo que si arranco esto morirá?

Arranco el corazón de Oro , Inmediatamente El Lugarteniente dice:

Shadow Life , Te he Fallado….Merezco Morir

El lugarteniente empieza a desaparecer poco a poco

He ganado

Recargo el m60 , Ya saben recargas d segundos

Agarro el Corazon de oro , Se podía abrir , Lo abro

Era una especie de gema verde con una nota : Decia

Arroja la Gema Hacia el espejo para regresar a Equestria.

Bien Ya quiero regresar a Equestria y derrotar a ese hijo de puta

Ajay:Sunset , Chicas , Me tengo que ir

Pinkie pie: A donde?

Ajay:Tengo un deber con Equestria

Sunset:Tranquilo , lo entiendo

Las chicas y las CMC se me acercaron y me abrazaron

Ajay:G-Gracias

Saco la gema verde y la arrojo al espejo

El espejo se activo

Ajay:Bueno chicas , Gracias , Alla vamos

Tomo vuelo , Applebloom veo que solloza un poquito

Corro y ENTRO!

 **Estoy atravesando este portal , Que Verga?**

 **Veo ….**

 **DE VUELTA A EQUESTRIA**

He regresado a Equestria

La habitación no tiene techo esta…Destruido

Estoy con mi mochila en la espalda , salgo de la habitación y…..

Oh no..

…

Veo-Veo

Canterlot

Pero

La pared por la que miraba estaba rota , el Cielo es de color rojizo , Veo a lo lejos ponys esclavos , Sirvientes de Shadow Life , Ponys , Pero y las Chicas?

Según un Mapa decía

Reino de Shadow Life

Fortaleza de Shadow Life: Las Montañas Nevadas

Sitio de Esclavos: Canterlot

Sitio de Sufrimiento y Aniquilacion:Ponyville

Mierda , Bueno Hare lo que hacia en Kyrat , Conquistar!

Conquistare Ponyville y luego Canterlot , Despues ire a las Montañas Nevadas

Salto de la Habitacion , Me dolio pero no tanto , Caigo en el suelo

Ahora como llego a Ponyville?

A no muy lejos veo

Un Dirigible con La cara de Shadow Life

Habian guardias vigilándolo

Bueno , Que se le va a hacer

Me voy agachado hasta el dirigible , Agarro una piedra y la lanzo

Los guardias van hacia ella

Subo rápidamente al dirigible ,Lanzo una conmocionadora

Los Guardias están cegados

HORA DE ROBAR EL DIRIGIBLE

El dirigible subio mas y mas

Los guardias me vieron

Guardias:ESE HIJO DE PUTA SE ROBA EL DIRIGLE , LLAMEN A LOS REFUERZOS!

De inmediato salieron mas Dirigibles como 2 ,Ivan hacia mi

Tengo suerte de que este dirigible tenga torreta , Que raro si en Equestria no existen las armas

Me pongo en la Torreta y me pongo a disparar como si no hubiera mañana

Un dirigible cayo por tanto disparo , El otro estaba quemándose por la misma razón

Un guardia salto de ese dirigible que ahora se caia

Saco mi Kukri y se lo clavo en el cuello

Sangraba , Haci es , Lo decapite

Tiro sus restos

Ahora tengo via libre

 **12 MINUTOS DESPUES**

Llegue

Veo casi toda Equestria de Color Rojizo , Las montañas nevadas se ven nubladas , no rojas

Aquí era ponyville

Destruido , Incendiado , Mierda

Estaciono el dirigible en un lugar alejado

Despues de estacionarlo

Salgo sigilosamente

Me acerco y

Veo Guardias que están ejecutando ponys , decapitaciones , Calcinados , Etc

Oh no …

Guardia 1:Quien es El siguiente?

Guardia 2:Son estas 3 Estupidas potrillas , (Tiene cargando a las CMC)

Guardia 1:Bien las decapitaremos

Las CMC lloraban y gritaban

Yo ya no tolero esto

Tengo un plan

 **Primera Persona Scootaloo**

Como?

Hasta aquí llego mi vida

Mis amigas y yo moriremos

Al menos las vere en el cielo

Desearia que esto no fuera un sueño , Mis padres murieron , Soy huérfana pero ….

Ahora me están llevando , Nos atan a las 3 , Tenian un machete muy alargado

Scootaloo:Desearia que Ajay estuviera Aquí

 **Primera Persona Ajay**

Y esta Ajay Aquí

Ajay:HEY! HIJOS DE PUTA , LOS QUE RESULTARAN MUERTOS SON USTEDES

Minigun? , Sip , un invento con el m60 , pero con mas cadencia , No pregunten como lo hize

Le llamaba: "Maquina de Matar"

Los guardias me vieron inmediatamente les dispare

Las balas se ivan como el agua

Le amplie el cargador a 200 balas

Aproximadamente 10 balas por segundo

Esto era emocionante

Les disparo , Me quedan pocas balas , Pero me acabare la municion

Sigo disparando hasta que no me queda municion

Tiro la maquina de Matar

Acabe como con unos 20 guardias , quedaban 2

Uno se me acerco y pues con mi 1911 la ssaco y le doy un tiro por la cabeza

El ultimo vino y pues con el kukri lo decapito

Guardo ambas armas

Ajay:MASACRE

Espera los ponys!

Me acerco a las CMC , les quito las cuerdas donde estaban amarradas

Inmediatamente me abrazan llorando

Ajay:No morirán , al menos ,No hoy

Era un momento feliz , Libere Ponyville

Ajay:Cuantos ponys murieron?

Applebloom:Como unos 20

Ajay:Mierda! , Niñas quieren que rescatemos a sus hermanas?

Las niñas asintieron

Ajay:Pues vengan a mi dirigible , LIBERAREMOS CANTERLOT!

Scootaloo:Perdiste la cabeza? , Canterlot esta muy resguardado

Ajay:Eso no es nada

Las niñas me siguieron hasta el dirigible

Acciono el dirigible y arranco

Subia poco a poco

Ojala cuando mate a Shadow Life reconstruyan esto

Veo otra vez Equestria con cielo rojizo , ni siquiera se si es de dia o noche

Espera , Ahora entiendo todo

Shadow Life , Mi sucesor

Sobre mi sucesor? , No quiero pensar en eso , Que alguien se haga cargo de Equestria?

Bueno

Poco a poco nos elevavamos

Sweetie Belle se me acerca

SB:Olle Ajay

Ajay:Si

SB:Crees que todo vuelva a la normalidad?

Ajay:No lo se

De verdad no lo se , Liberare Canterlot y luego hacia lo nevado!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

 **Siguiente Capitulo : La liberación de Canterlot**

 **Y bueno chicos eso es todo , Nos leemos!**


	15. La conquista de Canterlot

**Valla , tan rapido saco capitulo?**

 **Capitulo 15:La Conquista de Canterlot**

 **Primera Persona Ajay**

Solo tengo mi pistola y mi kukri , la comida y el mapa que no me sirve de tanto

No tengo armas y pienso ir asi?

Recuerdan el collar? , Lo tengo en la mochila

Saco el collar y pues faltaba poco para llegar a canterlot

Pongo el collar en el suelo y digo:

Ajay:Deberia tener mas armamento , No tengo nada , Collar , Dame lo que sea , Para liberar Canterlot y Equestria

Cerre los ojos con esperanza

….

Abro los ojos y …

El collar desaparecio , en su lugar estaba mi mochila

La abro y…..

Sorpresa!

Ak-47 con Mira réflex , Un Dragunov con silenciador y una spas 12

Ya estaban cargados y habían 2 cargadores mas de cada uno

Gracias quien quiera que fuese!

Cierro la mochila y saco el Dragunov

Scootaloo:Que vas a hacer?

Ajay:Nos estacionaremos detrás de la montaña , asi no nos verán y los matare silenciosamente

Applebloom:Crees que sea una buena idea?

Ajay:Talvez si , Talvez no

El dirigible lo estacione , Ya ven que esta el castillo bueno detrás del castillo hay otra montaña , me estacione no creo que me hayan visto

Ajay:Chicas salgan

Las 3 potrancas salieron , Ahora estamos en la montaña

Con el dragunov apunto y….

(Shoot)

Le dispare a uno , si funciona esta cosa de cargador de 10 balas

(Shoot) , (Shoot) (Shoot)

3 Guardias eliminados

Me pongo a pensar , Donde estaran las chicas? , las princesas?

(Shoot) (Shoot)

Llevo 5 guardias , espera…..

Mierda vio el cadáver!

 **EN CANTERLOT A 1 KM DONDE ESTABA AJAY Y LAS CMC**

Guardia:Un tirador!

Guardia 1 :Miren un dirijible!

Guardia 2 :Debemos destruir y matar al que lo hizo!

Guardia: REFUERZOS!

 **De vuelta a la montaña**

Pues creo que ya nos descubrieron

Oh oh

Ajay:AL SUELO YA!

Un cohete se dirigía hacia nosotros….

Rapidamente nos pusimos en el suelo , el dirigible estaba a unos 100 metros y…

Exploto

Buf , Buf

Veo humo por todas partes

Ajay: (Tosiendo) Chicas están bien?

Applebloom:C-Creo que (Tosiendo) Si

Ajay:Mierda tengo que iniciar esto , AHORA! , Chicas Siganme!

Las 3 potras galoparon , me siguieron , corrimos hasta llegar al castillo

VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA VIDA

Scootaloo:Ajay que estas diciendo?

Mierda , Que es VIDA? , Que mierda significa eso!

Estoy enfadado , siento un enfado

Saco la Ak 47 y guardo la dragunov en mi espalda

Llegamos al frente , Estabamos en la plaza

Docenas de guardias nos apuntaban con sus lanzas

Guardia :Entreguense o Sufriran!

Tengo un as bajo la manga

Ajay:Que comienze la masacre , DE NUEVO!

Saco mi granada conmocionadora y ciega a todos , Rapidamente veo que las CMC se esconden

Me lanzaron flechas , 2 Flechas acertaron en mi , Duele bastante

Disparando y disparando , Recargo , Disparo a todo lo que se mueva

Guardia:No perderemos otro Territorio!

Me lanzo la tercer flecha , estoy sangrando , rápidamente me saco esas 3 flechas , duele demasiado

Disparo ,Y de nuevo recargo , este es mi ultimo cargador

Lo que me faltaba

Mas guardia eran 20

MASACRE!

Les disparo a todos ellos en la cabeza , 1 baja 1 disparo no pudieron ni reaccionar

Me quedan 10 balas

Ahora viene otro guardia el ultimo

Era fuerte , me golpeo pero aun asi le dispare

He conquistado Canterlot?

Eso parece porque vienen 3 dirigible mas

Empiezan a disparar , de donde carajos sacan esas torretas?

Quedo otro guardia , estaba a punto de golpear a scootaloo

(shoot)

Le dispare con el ak 47 en la cabeza , Estas niñas estaban aterradas

Hay una torreta!

La agarro y Disparo a todo dar a las naves

Me disparaban , pero no lograban darme , Les sigo disparando

1 Nave cayo , se cae y Explota!

Boom!

Otra aereonave le disparo a sus alas traseras y Boom!

Quedo una Esta estaba a punto de desplegar mas guardias y

Le disparo en el motor

La nave se incendia y….

(sonido de explosión)

El cielo se ilumino por unos momentos

Exploto la nave

Me quito de la torreta , Libere Canterlot?

Cae un mapa del cielo , lo tomo

Dice:

Reino De Shadow Life

Canterlot:Eliminado Ponyville:Eliminado Fortaleza de Shadow Life:Operativa

La fortaleza se encuentra en las montañas nevadas , para llegar es necesario cruzar por la gran muralla de Equestria , Aproximadamente 25 km

Cierro la nota

Las montañas nevadas? , Eso esta muy lejos , me ire caminando?

Miro a las CMC y ahora….

Ajay:Quieren rescatar a sus hermanas?

CMC:Eso esperamos

Ajay:Pues tendremos que hacer una larga caminata , Hacia la muralla de equestria

Scootaloo:Estas loco? , Esa cosa es muy larga

Ajay:Quieres que salvemos Equestria no? , Es lo único q ue nos queda

Sweetie:Bien , será largo

Ajay:Bueno es Hora de ir hacia lo nevado!

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Siguiente Capitulo : Hacia Lo Nevado**

 **Que les parecio fue algo corto pero el otro será mas largo nos leemos!**


	16. Hacia Lo Nevado

**Chicos este Fic esta por acabar , Lo sabran , como? , El nombre del ultimo capitulo Sera muy Corto , 1 Palabra , pero ahorita no se preocupen**

 **ADVERTENCIA:Capitulo con 10% de Gore**

 **Capitulo 16:Hacia Lo Nevado**

Si

Hemos caminado Horas

La Sed y el hambre , Se que es un clima nevado , pero aun asi , tenemos frio

Ver como todo tu camino esta nevado

Mi chamarra no es suficiente , las CMC tienen mucho frio , Bueno hare un acto de bondad

Me quito mi chamarra azul y se la doy a Sweetie

Ajay:Ten, tienes mucho frio

Sweetie:G-Gracias

Se la puso , ja me daba risilla ver que le cubria casi todo su cuerpo

Me quito mi otra chamarra negra , Solo quedaba mi camisa gris , Tengo un chingo de frio pero todo sea por esas niñas

Y mis guantes también me los quite

Los Guantes a : Scootaloo

Mi chamarra Negra a : Applebloom

Ajay:Tengan (Se las doy)

Scootaloo:Wow! , Gracias , nos estábamos muriendo de frio

Applebloom:G-Gracias no tenias que hacerlo

Ajay:No se preocupen por mi , Se aguantarlo

Saben? , Menti , No aguanto , Recuerdo que se hacer una jeringa para el frío , duraba unos minutos , era de hojas amarillas y azules , pero donde?

Estamos en la muralla de equestria

Veo como las montañas ahora eran de verdes a blancas

Una intensa neblina , el cielo ya no era rojo , era nublado normal

Segumos Avanzando

La verdad ya no aguanto este frio tengo que buscar esas hojas

No veo nada , esta con neblina , no veo a lo lejos , Ese sonido de Nieve

Muralla de Equestria Kilometro 4/25 Un anuncio decía

Ajay:Maldita Sea!

 **Fortaleza De Shadow Life**

Shadow Life:HEMOS PERIDO PONYVILLE Y CANTERLOT?

Guardia:Si su majestad

Shadow Life:Quien fue el hijo de puta que hizo eso? Todos los ponys están esclavizados!

Guardia:Un tal humano…

Shadow Life: (Gruñido Temible) QUIERO QUE PREPAREN LAS NAVES! , ESCLAVIZAREMOS A TODOS LOS PUTOS CABALLOS DE ESTE SITIO Y EL QUE RESISTA MORIRA!

Guardia:Si señor informare! (se va)

Shadow Life: (se acerca a la princesa Cadence en una jaula) Sabes chiquita , tu seras la primera en morir , de estas 4 pateticas princesas

Cadence:De ninguna Manera!

Shadow Life:GUARDIAS! , Decapiten a esta princesa! , AHORA!

Guardia 1:Preparen la Decapitacion!

Ambos guardias preparan la maquina de decapitación ya saben a que me refiero

Ponen a la fuerza a Cadence , arriba de ella estaba lo que la decapitaría

Cadence:HIJOS DE….

Shadow Life:MATENLA AHORA!

El cuchillo bajo y que creen , Su cabeza salio disparada al aire

 **Lo siento por el Gore , De verdad**

Shadow Life:AHORA TODA EQUESTRIA SE INCLINARA ANTE MI!

Twilight:C-C-Cadence

Shadow Life:Y Ahora para continuar con el Show , Sigues TU (Señalando a Luna)

 **De vuelta a la muralla**

A lo lejos veo que sale un rayo azul , Espera , eso es bueno o malo?

Sweetie Belle esta muy asustada

Ajay:Sweetie Que pasa?

Sweetie: ( Se le salen lagrimas) C-Cuando una princesa muere , su rayo se ve y va hacia el cielo

Applebloom y Scootaloo:QUE?

Ajay:Como que una princesa murió?

Sweetie: Me lo conto Twilight , El Azul es de Cadence , El Azul Oscuro de Luna , El Amarillo de Celestia y el de Twilight creo que es morado

Ajay: (Golpeando una pared de la muralla) JODIDA MIERDA!

Ajay:TODO SE FUE AL CARAJO , NO HAY NADA QUE PODAMOS HACER! , TODA ESTA PUTA MURALLA , NUNCA SE ACABARA! , A LA MIERDA!

Golpeo el piso , pero lo golpeo tan fuerte que de el piso emergio una nota , Incluso el piso se rompió

Scootaloo:Que es?

Ajay: (Tomo la nota) Un mensaje de…. Starswirl? Quien carajos es?

La nota dice:

Nose quien seas , pero debes tener esperanza

Shadow Life se vengara y querra esclavizar a toda Equestria

Solo hay una manera de salvar a todos pero no es la manera bonita de siempre

La forma para Derrotar a Shadow Life y regresar todo a la normalidad es…..

 **Fortaleza de Shadow Life**

POV:Twilight

N-No puede ser , P-Princesa Luna , Esta por morir , Cadence murio , no puede ser todo lleno de sangre , Fluttershy Esta Llorando a cantaros

Pinkie , Rarity , Applejack No dicen nada , están serias

Rainbow trata de escapar pero no lo logra

Y Starlight…

Esta de espaldas , Se le salen lagrimas

Regreso mi mirada a Shadow Life

Shadow Life:QUE EMPIEZE LA CARNICERIA!

Princesa Luna: n-No podras!

Shadow Life:MATENLA AHORA!

Celestia:Hermana!

Princesa Luna:Hijo De…..

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras su cabeza sale al aire , pero que creen , el piso ahora era lava , Era … , No puede ser!

Twilight:ANTES DE ACABAR CON MIS AMIGAS , MORIRE YO PRIMERO!

Mane 5:QUE?  
 **De vuelta a la Muralla**

Guarde la nota , esa es la solución! , Sera arriesgado pero lo hare!

Ajay:Chicas , Vamos Hacia Lo Nevado!

Scootaloo:Si , pero Ajay acaba de morir la p-princesa luna , Mira!

Señalo hacia el cielo , y si ahora salía un rayo de color azul oscuro

Ajay:Mierda , Tenemos poco Tiempo , Vamos!

Y asi nos fuimos , Tardamos 6 horas aproximo , llegamos al Kilometro 24 , Todavia era de dia

Todavia esta nevado , se quito un poco la neblina y puedo ver…..

Algo

La Fortaleza de Shadow Life

Era de Color Rojizo oscuro , Cubierta de Nieve también

Saco mi Francotirador para ver por la mira telescópica

Hay centenares de Guardias alrededor

Falta 1 Km para terminar la Muralla

Ajay:Chicas

Applebloom:Si?

Ajay:Estamos Cerca , Lo presiento , esto esta por acabarse

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Siguiente Capitulo:Todos los Muertos en el Suelo**


	17. Todos los muertos en el suelo

**Les confieso algo? , Este Fic es canon con SB y Jonathan , Ya lo verán reflejado en el próximo capitulo , Este capitulo fue corto pero el otro será el mas largo de todo este fic , Minimo 2000 palabras en el siguiente**

 **Capitulo 17:Todos los Muertos en el Suelo**

 **POV:Twilight**

Asi es , Estoy por morir , si vas a matar a alguien moriré yo primero

Estoy en una jaula , Todo el piso es Lava

Shadow Life:AHORA CONTEMPLA TODO!

El techo se abrió y ahora , la nieve caia sobre mi , la nieve caia en la lava pero esta desaparecia , Oh no

Shadow Life:AHORA GOBERNARE PARA SIEMPRE!

 **POV:Ajay**

Estamos a metros de terminar la muralla

Saco toda mi comida y se las doy a las CMC

Ajay:Coman , necesitaran fuerzas , Saben usar un arco?

Sweetie:Pues una vez quisimos tener Cutie Marks de Arqueras pero fallamos

Ajay:Pues hagan lo que puedan , les conseguiré arcos

Scootaloo:Mira! , Hay centenares de guardias y eso que es solo la entrada

Ajay:Puedo con ellos , Les traeré los arcos

Applebloom:Bien , aquí estaremos

Camino 100 metros ,Faltaban 50 para terminar la muralla

Saco mi Dragunov , apunto y ….

(Shoot) (Shoot) (Shoot) (Shoot) (Shoot)

Recargo

Le di a 5 guardias , los demas no se enteraron ya que estaban lejos , como terminando la muralla

Guardo mi Dragunov en mi espalda

Corro y agarro los 3 arcos , agarre flechas igual

Regreso con las chicas

Ajay: (Les doy los Arcos) Tengan , Les cuento un plan?

Scootaloo: (Agarra el arco) Que plan?

Ajay:El plan para salvar Equestria es…..

 **POV:Shadow Life**

Shadow Life:ANTES DE ANIQUILARTE , PREPAREN TODO GUARDIAS! , CONQUISTAREMOS LA TIERRA! , PREPAREN LAS NAVES!

Conquistare El universo entero , Yo soy la VIDA

Espera

Me suena un nombre….

J-Jo-Jon…

Mierda! , No importa , Ese Humano lo aniquilare , Asi Ganare!

Bajare a "La princesa de la Amistad" , Que arda en el fuego entero

Shadow Life:BAJEN A LA PRINCESA! AHORA!

La princesa no baja

Shadow Life:AHORA! , HIJOS DE…..

 **POV:Ajay**

Entro ….

Entro por el techo

Caigo , pero antes de caer en la lava , Logro caer en la prisión de Twilight

Ajay:Si te preguntas porque no te hacen caso , es porque los mate….

No pregunten como hicimos esto , Es clasificado

Shadow Life:MATENLO AHORA!

Tiro una conmocionadora a donde venían los guardias

Ajay:AHORA APPLEBLOOM

Applebloom sale de la puerta y empieza A tirar a todos con su arco

Tiro como unos 3 , Uso esas 3 Flechas

Ajay:Bien , Ahora tu Scootaloo!

Scootaloo Salio de otra puerta , Igual , le dio a 4 Guardias con 4 flechas

Ajay:AHORA SWEETIE!

Sweetie Salio de otra puerta y que creen?...

Le disparo la flecha a SHADOW LIFE!

Shadow Life:AH! , HIJOS DE PUTA! , TRAIGAN TODOS LOS REFUERZOS! , AHORA! TODO MI EJERCITO CONTRA TI!

Shadow Life desaparecio

Vinieron no cientos , Sino miles de Guardias , ERA TODO SU EJERCITO!

Ajay:Solo hay una manera de Matarlos!

Vi un generador a lo lejos , Era para que TODO EL PISO SE CONVIERTA EN LAVA

Pero antes

Habia otro generador , era para subir las jaulas

Ajay:CMC Vallan arriba de una jaula!

Las CMC fueron arriba de la jaula de sus respectivas hermanas

Prendio el generador para subir las jaulas , Corro y subo rápidamente a la Jaula de Starlight

Nos subimos , Ya estaban los miles de guardias apuntándonos con sus arcos

1 Guardia me dio con su flecha y yo saco rápidamente mi 1911

Ajay:Ahora TODOS LOS MUERTOS EN EL SUELO!

Disparo contra el generador , y aja , EL Piso rápidamente se convirtió en lava , Matando asi a todos

Tan Facil era?

Ahora todos los muertos estaban en el suelo , ya no suelo , Lava

Ajay:Todos están bien?

Princesa Celestia:Como se te ocurre hacer esto?

Ajay:Tengo un plan Celestia , Algo que salvara a Equestria

 **POV:Shadow Life**

Ese Hijo de perra

Todo mi ejercito AL CARAJO!

Hare Algo …

Yo nunca pensé hacerlo pero…

 **POV:AJAY**

Pinkie pie : Cual es el plan?

Ajay:El plan es que yo podre salvar a Equestria pero ….

….

Yo no viviré para contarlo

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Capitulo Final: Vida**


	18. Vida

**Llegamos al final , Gracias de verdad! , Ahora Far Cry Equestria esta completo , Gracias!**

 **Antes de continuar , las cosas se aclararan mejor en SB y Jonathan , en el otro fic**

 **Parece acelerada la pelea pero se aclarara porque actuo Shadow Life asi en SB y Jonathan**

 **Gracias!**

 **Capitulo Final: Vida**

Rarity:Como que no viviras para contarlo?

Ajay:Lei una nota de Starswirl , Dice que para derrotarlo y regresar todo a la normalidad , Necesita un sacrificio

Fluttershy:P-Pero las princesas , 2 Murieron

Ajay:Eso implicaría regresar en el Tiempo

Applejack:Osea que , Ya no te recordaremos?

Ajay:Eso espero , pero dice que habrá un sucesor , Ese sucesor cuidara de una potrilla , Sera el ser mas poderoso del universo , Mas fuerte que yo

Rainbow Dash:Y quien es ese sucesor?

Ajay:No lo se pero se que empieza con J

Twilight:Bien , como salimos de aquí?

Ajay:Facil! , (Disparo al interruptor )

Era el interruptor para convertir el piso a la normalidad

Acto seguido dispare al de la jaula

La Jaula abrió sus puertas

Eran libres

Caminabamos hasta llegar a una puerta pero antes de abrirla…

Applebloom:Bien cual es el plan?

Ajay:Usar TODO lo que tengan , Quisas mueran pero no se preocupen por sus amigas ,ellas resucitaran pero yo no , Lo primero que necesito para hacer este sacrificio es una espada , La llaman : La espada de la Vida

Celestia:Quien te envio dicha carta?

Ajay:Un tal Star-Swirl?

Twilight:Es una broma? , Starswirl fue alguna vez el ser mas poderoso de Equestria

Ajay:Si , pero ahora será remplazado por Jon….

Oi un estruendo

Oh no

Salimos , Patee la puerta y veo el cielo

El cielo era entre café y rojizo , un cielo apocalíptico

Ajay:M-Mierda tengo poco tiempo , Starswirl me dijo en la nota que si logra matar a 3 princesas , Esto no será posible…..

Scootaloo:Pues has algo!

Que hago que hago? , Solo tengo una spas 12 , Una 1911 , Mi kukri Es todo

Ajay:Tenemos que entrar a la fortaleza , Shadow Life sigue aquí

Acto seguido entramos

Las puertas se cerraron

?:Asi que intentas detenerme eh?

Shadow Life emergio del suelo

Ese maldito unicornio!

Ajay:Detente ahora!

Shadow Life: ( Risa malvada) Que tal si empezamos con estas potras?

Va hacia las CMC , las atrapa en una bola mágica

Shadow Life: ( Saca un cuchillo) Empezemos , Umm , Esta potra gallina

Acto seguido tenia el cuchillo sobre la cabeza de Scootaloo

Scootaloo estaba por romper en llanto , No quería morir

Ajay:Mierda! , VIDA VIDA VIDA HIJO DE PUTA!

Lanzo un golpe que rompió la bola mágica

Ajay:Corran!

Shadow Life:Oh no , Mira mejor acabemos con este puto planeta , Luego sigue la Tierra!

Ajay:Mierda , (Saco mi spas 12) Toma!

Le dispare , 1 perdigon hacia el , acerté

Shadow Life:Ah! , Hijo de puta!

Galopo hacia mi , y bueno , lo esquive y le dispare otro perdigón

Shadow Life:NO HAGAS PEOR ESTO!

Otra vez galopo , pero muy fuerte , Logre esquivarlo

Otro perdigón le dispare

Shadow Life:Ahora de verdad ya me hiciste enojar!

Shadow Life desaparecio

Ajay:Mierda , Debemos de hacer algo! , Starlight ven….

Starlight se acerco hacia mi

Ajay: ( Me agacho para estar a su altura) Morire , pero por favor , Todo nuestro amor , Daselo a mi sucesor , Lo siento

La abrazo

Starlight:L-Lo hare

Rompimos el abrazo

Ajay:Chicas lo siento tanto…. Pero…

Acto seguido , todos incluyéndome a mi , nos teletransportamos

Estaba en una especie de ….. no se decirlo

Una montaña , veía toda Equestria desde ahí , Si la montaña estaba nevada

Equestria esta con el cielo al rojo vivo , Canterlot , Destruido? , Pero lo había liberado

Humo saliendo de todas partes , Lugares incendiándose , Ponyville incendiándose

Ahora veo arriba a Shadow Life

Shadow Life:Todo esto , se ira a la mierda

Ajay: ( Le disparo con la escopeta ) Hijo de puta te venceré!

Shadow Life:AH! , ME LO HACES MAS DIFICIL

Acto seguido Las Mane 6 , Las CMC , Las princesas , Starlight ….

Fueron encerradas en un campo de magia , Esa magia es capaz de matar a alguien…..

Shadow Life:Si te tardas , ellas morirán y no habrá escapatoria

Ajay:Luchare , TODO LO QUE PUEDA

Shadow Life : Que asi sea!

Ahora transformo el campo de batalla

Ahora era una roca gigante levitando sobre toda equestria

Desde aquí se miraba todo destruido

 **Shadow Life tiene 3 transformaciones , La primera es la una especie de manticora grande , la segunda es la de un dragon gigante y la Tercera es la de un demonio gigante (Esta aparecerá en SB Y JONATHAN , no aquí)**

Shadow Life:PRIMERA TRANSFORMACION!

Nos cego a todos y ahora recupero mi vista

Es una manticora , grande como de 3 metros de altura

En su cola , su aguja que …..

Me lanzo un veneno

Me duele demasiado

No logro ver de repente

Todas mis armas desaparecen

Shadow Life:Nada de juguetes en la cama

Mierda tengo desventaja

Aver aver….

Paso 1 del sacrificio : Encontrar su símbolo , un símbolo del yin y el yang inverso

Bien a ver si lo veo

A ver a ver…. Ya lo alle!

Esta arriba de sus ojos , es muy pequeño , pero se nota todavía

Paso No. 2 Arañar el símbolo

Bueno eso será difícil

Me levanto del suelo y ahora

Ajay:Ey Puto ven a mi!

La manticora se abalanzo sobre mi pero antes de que tuviera el mismo destino

La esquivo y salto ahora estoy arriba de su cabeza

Se mueve bruscamente asi que , le araño ese símbolo

Despues de arañarselo , se ilumino de color azul y de repente salgo disparado al suelo

Casi me caigo

Mi vista se nublo

Shadow Life:SEGUNDA TRANSFORMACION!

Despues de que mi vista volvió

Ahora veo un dragon gigante , de color negro

Su cabeza estaba sobrepasando las nubes

Paso 3 Despues de dañar el símbolo , se volverá a transformar , usted debe de ir a ese símbolo y una vez dañándole de nuevo el símbolo , antes de que exclame la tercera transformación , debe de decir : EQUESTRIA , LA TIERRA DE LA VIDA

Complicado bien…

Como me subo a el?

Shadow Life:TUS POTRAS DE MIERDA MORIRAN!

Acto seguido las potras empezaron a gritar

Oh no las esta ahorcando!

Ajay:HIJO DE PUTA!

Las ahorca con esa magia

De repente tuve un impulso , me mando a volar hasta la cabeza de Shadow Life

Casi me caigo pero bueno….

Su símbolo , Lo arañe bastante , el símbolo se puso naranja

Shadow Life no paraba de moverse

Shadow Life:TERCERA TRA…..

Ajay:EQUESTRIA , LA TIERRA DE LA VIDA!

Despues el símbolo se abrió una voz extraña dice

?:Mate a Shadow Life , Todo regresara a la Vida

Ahora el campo de abajo estaba con pinchos de muy alto filo

Ajay:VIDA!

Hago que la cabeza de shadow life y yo caigamos ya que estaba aturdido

Estoy por caer , todo volverá a la normalidad

Ajay:JONATHAN!

…

…

…

Ajay Ghale ha muerto

 **Fin del Fiction**


End file.
